witch school
by Zaku Namikaze
Summary: dulu sekali selitar ratusan tahun yang lalu terjadi perang antar penyihir karna perebuatan wilayah dan kini perang itu telah usai. salah satu wilayah yang terkenal adalah Fairy Tail. tidak pandai bikin summary/OOC/typo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail: Witch School **

**Pairing: Belum Ada**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

_Summary: Dulu sekali sekitar ratusan tahun yang lalu terjadi perang antar penyihir, karna perebutan wilayah, dan akhirnya perang itu selsai. Salah satu wilayah yang terkenal diperang itu adalah Fairy Tail._

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Di koto magnolia atau wilayah fairy tail terdapat banyak sekolah, tapi ada satu sekolah unggulan yang juga sekolah penyihir, sekolah itu adalah Fairy Tail High School, atau sering disebut FTHS. Di luar kota Magnolia banyak sekolah penyihir seperti Lamia Scale High School, Mermaid Hell High School, Sabertooth High School, Blue Pegasus High School, Konoha High Scool, Suna High School, dan masih banyak lagi.

.

Disebuah kamar, asrama terdapat pemuda berambut pirang yang masih tidur dengan memeluk sebuah guling. Teman satu timnya yang sudah bersiap untuk sekolah segera membanggunkan pemuda pirang yang sedang tidur. Pemuda yang membanggunkannya, mempunyai rambut berwarna biru, dengan tato diwajah kanannya.

"Naruto bangun, hari ini kita ada ulangan fisika, kau jangan sampai tidak masuk nanti aku yang diomelin" ucap orang berambut biru yang membanggunkan pemuda berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama naruto.

"lima menit lagi jellal" balas naruto kepada pemuda berambut biru yang diketahui bernama jellal. Naruto masih setia dalam posisi tidurnya.

"10 meit lagi kita masuk" ucap jellal yang langsung membuat naruto membulatkan matannya, dan bergegegas kemar mandi. "naruto aku tunggu kau di ruang tamu asrama, bersama ultear, dan Meredy" ucap jellal sedikit berteriak, naruto hanya membalas dengan 'iya'.

.

Sekolah FTHS adalah sekolah penyihir. Disekolah ini harus membentuk sebuah tim yang minimal beranggota dua dan maksimal lima. Ada salah satu tim unggulan di FTHS yang bernama tim salamander, yang beranggota Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, dan wendy. Lalu ada lagi di peringkat dua yang bernama Shadow Gear, dengan anggota Levy, jet, Droy, Gajeel, dan Juvia.

Sedangkan Naruto mempunyai tim yang bernama Crisme Sorciere, yang beranggota Naruto, Jellal, Ultear, dan Meredy. Di tim Crisme Sorciere Meredy yang termuda karna baru kelas satu. Sedangkan naruto kelas dua sama seperti ultear dan jellal.

.

Pemuda berambut kuning, atau bisa disebut naruto dengan malas mengerjakan ujian fisikanya. Naruto menengok kearah kanan, melihat jellal yang mengerjakan ulangannya dengan serius, melihat kearah kiri, juga melihat ultear mengerjakan ulangannya dengan serius, tapi saat melihat kebelakang terlihat pemuda berambut pink yang sedang tidur dengan enaknya disaat ulang fisika. Pemuda itu bernama natsu dragneel.

Naruto kembali kekertas ulangannya dan kembali mengerjakan ulangannya dengan erius dan teleti, karna naruto, termasuk kedalam kategori orang pintar diskolahnya.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, terlihat empat orang, dengan dua laki-laki, dan dua wanita. Orang itu adalah naruto, jellal, ultear, dan meredy, yang sedang memakan makanan mereka. mereka mungkin bukan seperti anak yang lain, mempunyai orang tua, tapi mereka sempat mendapatkan apa itu kasih sayang, kecuali naruto, yang dari lahir sudah ada dipanti asuhan.

"ul-chan makanan mu enak seperti biasa" puji pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama naruto. Ultear yang mendengar pujian dari naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya yang sudah mereno. Sedangkan meredy yang melihat itu hanya mengepalkan tanggannya tanda tidak suka.

"kau bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh naruto, diaat kau memuji ultear, meredy marah, sedangkan saat kau memuji meredy, ultear marah, yang berarti kau disukai dua orang" batin jellal yang masih setia dengan rotinya. Tanpa didyga datang tim salamander yang menantang mereka.

"hey kalian Crisme Sorciede pulang sekolah nanti kami menantang kalian dengan bermain raiting game" ucap pemuda berambut pink yang diketahui bernama natsu.

"aku terima tantangan mu natsu dragneel" balas naruto yang tadinya sempat bercanda dengan temannya-temannya menjadi dingin karna tantangan natsu. jellal tahu kalau naruto sedang marah hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"semoga jangan sampai dia memukul guru lagi" batin jellal, karna pada pasalnya pernah naruto yang di tantang, oleh tim lain menjadi dingin, yang akhirnya memukul guru, karna mengganggunya tidur.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah usai, dan semua murid langsung menuju arena pertandingan duel untuk meyaksikan pertandingan tim salamander melawan tim crisme sorciere.

Banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik kalau pemenangnya adalah tim salamander, tapi ada yang mendukung crisme sorciere, karna sihir naruto yang masih misteri. Sebab dia satu-satu ketua tim yang tidak pernah menunjukan sihirnya, dan juga dia satu-satu penyihir yang selalu menolak ikut ujian penyihir tingkat S.

"baiklah pertandingan ini, satu lawan satu, dan misalnya satu dari kalian kalah ganti pemain begitu juga dengan ku" jelas wasit

"baiklah tim yang mulai duluan aku pilih lucy" ucap natsu dan lucy segera maju kedalam arena.

"aku pilih meredy" ucap naruto dengan dingin dan meredy segera maju kearena. Dan akhirnya pertandingan di mulai.

.

"aku panggil kau taurus" ucap lucy yang mengeluarkan kunci, dan keluar sapi, yang membawa kampak, atau sering disebut Taurus.

"tubuh lucy-san memang indah" uvap Taurus dengan mata berbentuk love love

"Taurus cepat kalahkan dia" ucap lucy dengan menunjuk meredy. Taurus yang diperintah lucy langsung maju dan menyerang meredy, dengan kampaknya.

Taurus mengayunkan kampaknya ke wajah meredy, tapi dengan mudah dihindari meredy dengan menundukan wajahnya, kemudian meredy menyelengkat kaki Taurus bisa menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang.

Taurus meloncat kemudian mengayunkan kampaknya dengan vertical ke meredy, tapi dihindari meredy dengan melomnpat ke udara. Lalu meredy yang masih diudara segera membuat sihir. Lingkaran sihir tercipta diatas meredy berwarna pink.

"**Shining Sword [pedang bersinar]" **tercipta sepulah pedang transparan di atas meredy yang keluar dari lingkaran sihirnya dan mengarah ke Taurus.

AAKKKHHH

Taurus menjerit keras karna sepuluh pedang transparan mengenainya semua. Taurus jatuh ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya, dan matannya yang berubah menjadi pusaran.

"aku sungguh tidak berguna lucy-san" ucap Taurus kemudian menghilang mendinggalkan cahaya berwarna kuning.

"baiklah kali ini aku panggil kau Loke" ucap lucy yang mengeluarkan kunci barunya, dan keluar sosok pemuda tampan menggunakan kacamat dengan rambut coklat, atau sering disebut Loke.

"kau bisa mengandalkan ku Lucy" ucap Loke kemudian langsung maju, menyerang meredy, dengan kedua tanggannya yang sudah bersinar, dengan sinar berwarna coklat.

Loke, mengayunkan tangan kanannya, tapi dapat dihindari dengan memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri, lalu loke mengayunkan tangan kirinya kewajah meredy, tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh meredy dengan memiringkan kepalannya ke kanan. Lalu loke mencoba menyelengkat kaki meredy, tapi dihindari meredy dengan melompat mundur.

Meredy yang sudah dibelakang segera membuat sihir. Tercipta pedang=pedang berwarna transparan diatas meredy. Pedang itu langsung mengarah ke loke, sehingga membuat loke harus menghindarinya dengan gesit.

Kemudian meredy merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan, dan tercipta cahaya berwarna kuning berbentuk lingkaran, yang langsung memajang, dan mengarah ke loke, sehingga membuat ;loke dengan telak mengenainya.

Lalu meredy langsung berlari, kearah lucy dan mengayunkan tangannya yang sudah terkepal kearah perut lucy sehingga membuat lucy terpental beberapa meter, yang akhirnya keluar arena

"LUCY" teriak semua anggota tim salamder

"baiklah karna lucy sudah kalah, sekarang wendy yang akan maju" ucap wasit, wendy yang sudah selesai mengobati luka lucy kemudian wendy maju, dan bertatapan langsung dengan meredy.

Wendy segera maju menyerang meredy dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh angin yang berwarna biru muda, keputih-putihan. Meredy yang melihat wendy maju, segera maju juga dengan membuat pedang transparan ditangan kanannya.

Wendy mengayunkan pukulannya kewajah meredy, tapi dapat dihindari oleh meredy dengan menunduk. Meredy segera megayunkan pedang transparannya kekaki wendy, tapi dapat dihindari oleh wendy dengan melompat.

Wendy segera mengayunkan kakinya yang sudah terlapisi oleh angin ke wajah meredy tapi dapat dihindari oleh meredy dengan melompat kebelkang dengan salto, dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

Meredy yang baru mendarat ditanah segera berlari dengan cepat sehingga tidak terlihat dan berhasil menebaskan pedangnya keperut wendy, sehingga membuat wendy terjatuh ketanah dengan memegangi perutnya.

Wendy segera bangun dari jatuhnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna putih didepan wendy, dan wendy segera menghenbuskan nafasnya.

"**Tenryuu no hokou [raumagn naga langit]" **wendy menyemburkan angin yang besar kearah meredy. Meredy yang tidak bisa menghindarinya akhirnya terkena sihir milik wendy, dan terlempar bberapa meter.

"MEREDY"

Teriak seluruh anggota crisme sorciere. Dan seluruh anggota crime sorciere segera menghampiri meredy.

"baiklah karna meredy kalah, sekarang ultear yang akan maju" ucap wasit, kemudian ultear yang membopong tubuh meredy, segera digantikan dengan jellal, dan ultear masuk kedalam arena.

Ultear segera membuat sihir dikedua tangannya, tercipta lingkaran sihir, ditangan ultear berwarna ungu keputihan.

"**Ice Mage: Rozen Krone" **tercipta bunga-bunga dari es yang mengarah ke wendy. Wendy segera melompat untuk menghindari bunga-bunga es yang mengarah padanya. Kemudian wendy menghembuskan nafas anginnya tapi berhasil di tanah oleh perisai es milik segera merentangkan tangannya keatas.

"**Ice Mage: Hammer [palu]" **tercipta palu es diatas wendy, yang sukses langsung mengenai wendy dengan telak, sehingga membuat wendy menghantam tanah dengan keras.

"WENDY" teriak seluruh anggota salamander segera menghampiri wendy dan membawa wendy.

"baiklah karna wendy sudah kalah akan digantikan dengan gray" ucap wasit. Gray yang selesai membaringkan tubuh wendy yang kecil segera memasuki arena.

Gray yang baru masuk segera membuat sihir dengan kedua tangannya. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda ditangan gray.

"**Ice Mage: Sword [pedang]" **tercipta pedang dari es ditangan kanan dan kiri gray. Gray segera maju untuk menyerang ultear. Ultear yang melihat gray membuat sihir es yang membentuk pedang, dengan segera ultear juga membuat sihir.

"**Ice Mage: lance [tombak]" **tercipta tombak dari es ditangan ultear, ulyear segera maju dan menghantam gray.

CTAR!CTAR!CTAR!

Bunyi es yang beradu terus menggema di telinga natsu, natsu sedang memperhatikan pertandingan dengan baik , dengan menatap ultear dan gray.

"maaf kan aku naruto, sebenarnya aku menantang mu hanya ingin tahu sihir apa yang kau gunakan" batin natsu, yang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

.

Gray mengayunkan pedang esnya ke wajah ultear, tapi dapat dihindari dengan menunduk kebawah, lalu ultear mencoba menusukan tombaknya keperut gray, tapi dapat dihindari dengan melompat salto kebelakang, dan gray segera membuat sihir.

"**Ice Mage: Hammer [palu]" **tercipta palu diatas ultear, ultear segera melompat mundur untuk menghindari palu es milik gray. Saat masih diudara, ultear, segera melemparkantombaknya kea rah gray, tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh gray dengan melompat kekakan. Dari arah kanan, gray segera membuat sihir.

"**Ice Mage: lance [tombak]" **puluhan tombak tercipta oleh gray dan langsung mengarah pada ultear, ultear, tidak dapat menahannya, dan menghindarinya akhirnya terkena serangan gray dengan telak.

"ULTEAR"

Teriak seluruh tim crisme sorciere, dan menghampiri tubuh ultear yang terbaring ditanah. Naruto segera membopong tubuh ultear untuk istirahat disamping meredy.

"baiklah karna ultear sudah kalah akan digantikan dengan jellal" ucap wasit. Jellal yang duduk disamping tempat meredy ditidurkan segera berjalan dan memasuki arena.

"jadi kau lawan ku golden fire" ucap gray. Jellal menghiraukan ucapan gray segera membuat sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir diatas jellal berwarna emas, dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar.

"**Kin no hinotama [bola api emas]" **tercipta bola api emas yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik jellal. Bola api emas milik jellal mengarah pada gray. Gray yang melihat itu segera membuat sihir dengan kedua tangannya.

"**Ice Mge: Shield [perisai]" **tercipta perisai es yang menghalangi bola api emas milik jellal. Tapi saat serangan bola api emas milik jellal selesai, gray dikagetkan dengan jellal yang sudah ada didepan dan mengayunkan kakinya ke dagu gray sehingga membuat gray terpental keatas.

Jellal segera melompat dan memukul perut gray dengan tangan kanannya, yang membuat gray langsung terpental kebawah dan menabrak lantai.

BRUUAAK

"GRAAYYY"

"teriak erza, dan natsu, segera menghampiri tubuh gray dan membawanya ketempat sebelah lucy.

"baiklah gray yang sudah kalah akan digantikan dengan erza" ucap wasit, dan erza memasuki arena. Pakaian erza juga sudah berganti menjadi armor, yang tadinya memakai baju sekolah.

"aku sebenarnya tidak tega melukai mu er-chan" ucap jellal. Tapi dihiraukan oleh erza yang segera maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke jellal.

Erza mengayunkan pedangnya dengan vertical ke jellal, tapi berhasil dihindari oleh jellal dengan memiringkan badannya ke kanan, lalu erza mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal, tapi dapat dihindari oleh jellal dengan melompat keatas, dan segera mengayunkan kakinya kewajah erza. Tapi dihindari oleh erza dengan melompat kebelakang.

Erza yang baru mendarat melompat segera maju menyerang jellal emggunakan pedangnya yang diayunkan ke jelall, tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh jellal dengan melompat ketas, dan turun kembali yang akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna.

Jellal segera membuat sihir, tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna emas diatas jellal, yang ukurannya lumayan beasr.

"**Hiryu no kin [naga api emas]" **tercipta naga api berwarna emas yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik jellal, dan mengarah ke erza. Erza yang tidak dapat menghindarinya, akhirnya terkena serngan jellal dengan telak.

"ERZA"

Teriak natsu, dan natsu segera menghampiri sosok erza yang sudah berganti pakaian yang kembali memakai pakaian sekolah, natsu segera membawa tubuh erza keteman-temannya yang sedang pingsan, kecuali, lucy dan wendy yang sudah bangun.

"baiklah karna erza kalah digantikan oleh natsu" ucap wasit, yang akhirnya natsu memasuki arena pertandingan.

"jellal kali ini biar aku saja, sudah waktunya dunia tahu jenis sihir ku" ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang jellal, dan jellal segera berbalik arah dan keluar arena.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu naruto" balas jellal yang tepat berbicara dikuping naruto.

"oh, ternyata jellal yang belum kalah langsung dihantikan oleh naruto, yang akhirnya kita akan tahu sebentar lagi apa itu sihir naruto" ucap wasit

.

.

.

TBC

Keterangan:

Nama : Naruto Namikaze

Umur 17 tahun

Sihir : belum diketahui

Tingkat penyihir : D class (karna tidak pernah mengikuti ujian penyihir sekalipun)

Penampilan : mempunyai rambut kuning panang sebahu memakai pakaian khas FTHS A/N: (pakaian sekolahnya FTHS seperti pakian sekolah SMA Kuoh yang ada di High School DxD)

nama : Jellal Fernandes

Umur : 17 tahun

Sihir : api emas

Tingkat penyihir : S class

Penampilan : mempunyai rambut biru lurus, dengan tato diwajah kanan, memakai pakaian sekolah, jas sekolah dan celana hitam. (penampilan jellal mirip seperti Yuuto Kiba)

.

Nama : Ultear

Umur : 17 tahun

Sihir : es

Tingkat penyihir : S class

Penampilan : berambut hitam panjang digerai, memakai pakaian khas sekolah fairy tail high school (A/N: di ingatkan sekali lagi, pakian sekolah khas FTHS seperti seragam khas SMA Kuoh di Hgh School DxD).

.

Nama : Meredy

Umur :15 tahun

Sihir : cahaya transparan

Tingkat penyihir : A class

Penampilan : berambut merag muda panjang, dikuncir kuda, memakai pakian khisa sekolah FTHS

.

Nama : Natsu Dragneel

Umur : 17 tahun

Sihir : fire dragon slayer

Tingkat penyihir S class

Penampilan mempunyai ramut emo berwarna pink, dan memakai pakian sergam sekolahnya tnpa memakai jas, dan juga memaki syal kota-kotak dilehernya.

.

Nama : Gray Fullbuster

Umur : 17 tahun

Sihir : es

Tingkat penyihir : S class

Penampilan : berambut hitam jabrik, memakai pakaian khas sekolah FTHS termasuk jasnya.

.

Nama : Erza

Umur : 17 tahun

Sihir : Requid

Tingkat penyihir : SS class

Penampilan : barmbut scarlet meakai pakian khas sekolah FTHS, dan juga memakai kacamata.

.

Nama : Lucy

Umur : 17 tahun

Sihir : Celestial Spirit

Tingkat penyihir : A class

Penampilan : rambut pirang dikuncir satu dibagian kanan, dan sisanya dibiarkan digerai. Memnakai pakaian khas FTHS

.

Nama : Wendy

Umur : 15 tahun

Sihir : Sky Dragon Slayer

Tingkat penyihir : S class

Penampilan mempunyai rambut biru cerah yang dikuncir dua, dan memakai pakian khas FTHS

.

Gomen kalau pendek, dan kalian tebak sihir apa yang akan digunakan oleh naruto


	2. Chapter 2

**Mituska sakurai: akan tahu di chapter ini**

**Uchiha hani namikaze: akan terjawab di cgapter ini**

**Terimakaish atas yang sudah review dan salah nulis judul hehehe**

**Oke ini chapter 2**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail: Witch School **

**Pairing: Belum Ada**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"jellal kali ini biar aku saja, sudah waktunya dunia tahu jenis sihir ku" ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang jellal, dan jellal segera berbalik arah dan keluar arena.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu naruto" balas jellal yang tepat berbicara dikuping naruto.

"oh, ternyata jellal yang belum kalah langsung dihantikan oleh naruto, yang akhirnya kita akan tahu sebentar lagi apa itu sihir naruto" ucap wasit.

.

Natsu segera mengeluarkan api dari tangan kanannya, dan langsung berlari kearah naruto, tapi naruto hanya diam saja ditempat dengan tenang. Semua orang yang melihat naruto hanya berkata 'apa yang dia lakukan'.

Natsu segera mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh api kewajah naruto, tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh naruto dengan menunduk kebawah, lalu natsu mencoba mengayunkan kakinya yang dilapisi api ke perut naruto, tapi dihindari oleh naruto dengan melompat salto kebelakang dan mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah.

Naruto segera berdiri dari posisi mendaratnya, dan menatap natsu dengan mata birunya yang indah. Jellal yang melihat naruto hanya tersenyum tipis yang terukir diwajah tampannya.

"ternyata kau masih main-main ya naruto" batin jellal yang melihat naruto, hanya terus menghindari pukulan dan tendangan natsu. lalu saat natsu mencaba mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang sudah dilapisi oleh api, tapi dihindari oleh naruto dengan melompat dan memegang bahu natsu.

Naruto yang ada dibekang natsu segera menyelengkat kaki natsu dengan kaki kanannya, tapi dihindari oleh natsu dengan melompat kebelakang.

"naruto kau bisa lebih serius?" tanya natsu "dari tadi aku hanya melihat mu menghindari serngan ku, dan mencoba menyerang ku baru tadi" tambah natsu. naruto yang mendengar kata-kata natsu hanya tenang, sedangkan jellal tersenyum.

"kau salah bicara natsu" batin jellal.

Natsu segera mengeluarkan ilmu sihirnya, tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan natsu berwarna merah dengan pola naga, natsu segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"**Karyuu no Hokou [rangun naga api]" **natsu menyemburkan api yang lumayan banyak kearah naruto, tapi naruto hanya diam saja. semua orang yang menonton pertandingan berfikir 'apa dia bermaksud mengenainya'.

DDUUAARRR

Ledakan terjadi karna serngan natsu barusan, semua penonton laki-laki maupu perempuan berteriak nama naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN" NARUTO" teriak seluruh penonton yang menonton pertandingan naruto vs natsu. tapi tiba-tiba ada kilat berwarna kuning dibelakang natsu, dan muncul seseorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang, yang diketahui naruto, sedang menodongkan pisau cabang tiga, atau kunai cabang tiga keleher naruto.

"kau kalah natsu" ucap naruto tepat di kuping natsu, natsu yang mendengar kata-kata naruto, tidak percaya kalau naruto ada dibelakangnya.

"bagaimana bisa?" batin semua orang termasuk natsu, jellal yang melihat tersenyum tipis.

"jadi itu alas an naruto, mengapa tadi memegang bahu natsu" batin jellal yang masih setia memandangi pertandingan didepannya.

FLASHBACK

Natsu mencoba menyerang naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah dilapisi oleh api, tapi dihindari oleh naruto yang melompat dengan salto kebelakag natsu dan memegang bahu natsu. di bahu natsu langsung muncul tulisan kanji yang dibaca **"Hirashin". **

Naruto yang mendarat ditanah segera menyelengat kaki natsu dengan kaki kanannya, tapi dapay dihindairi oleh natsu dengan melompat kebelakang.

FLASHBACK

"kau sungguh pintar" batin jellal "tidak salah kalau memang Fox Slayer naruto" guman jellal.

Terlihat natsu menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"baiklah aku menyerah" ucap natsu dengan lemas. Naruto yang mendengar segera memasukan kembali kunai cabang tiganya keskunya. "sial kenapa dia tidak menunjukan sihirnya sih, tapi tidak apa yang penting satu sudah terbongkar kalau dia bergerak seperti kilat, mungkin itu salah sihirnya" batin natsu, yang kembali berjalan ketampat teman-temannya.

"baiklah pemenangnya adalah naruto, berarti pemenang raiting game ini adalah tim crisme sorciere" ucap wasit dengan teriak, para siswi dan siswa segera bersorak bergembira, yang sudah mendukung crisme sorciere.

"rencana kita tidak berhasil ya?" tanya gray kepada natsu yang berjalan disebelah teman-temannya, untuk kembali keasrama.

"seperti tidak tapi aku melohat dia bisa bergerak cepat, tapi aku yakin itu bukan gerak, tapi sihir teleport, tapi kenapa bisa langsung dibelakang ku ya? Terus bukannya sihir teleport ada sebuah mantaranya atau tulisannya?" tanya natsu dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba wendy kaget dengan tulisan kanji yang ada dibelakang natsu.

"natsu-san kenapa bisa ada tulisan kanji dibelkang mu?" tanya wendy dengan nada yang masih shok, gray, lucy, dan gray segera melihat dan alangkah kagetnya melihat tulisan itu.

"mungkin ini salah satu tulisannya, kenapa naruto bisa meneleport dirinya ke belakang natsu" ucap erza dengan tenang.

"aku baru ingat kalau dia tadi memegang bahu ku dengan telapak tangannya, saat dia melompat kebelakang ku" ucap natsu

"APA? Dia bisa membuat tulisan sihir teleport dalam sekejap diluar perkiraan" ucap erza dengan shok begitu juka dengan gray, lucy, dan wendy "dan aku yakin pasti dia masih menyimpan kemampuan yang lainnya" tamah erza yang sudah mulai tenang.

"ya aku yakin itu" balas gray, yang segera berbelok kenanan bersama dengan natsu "Jaa ne kita berpisah, sampai ketemu besok wendy, lucy, erza" tambah gray segera berjalan bersama natsu.

.

Di taman asrama terlihat pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan, dan dia melihat satu anak memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna hitam dengan baju seragam khas FTS. Naruto segera menghampiri anak itu yang terlihat bersedih.

"hey kenapa kau bersedih?" tanya naruto yang sudah ada disebelah anak berambut hitam jabrik tadi.

"aku mengecewakan ayah ku yang ada dialam sana, karna aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir apapun" jawab anak itu dengan menghapus air matanya dengan lengan kanan.

"jangan bersedih seperti itu, pasti ayah mu akan ikut bersedih, bagaimana kalau aku mengajarkan mu teknik sehir" ucap naruto yang mencoba menenangkan anak tadi yang memangis.

"benarkah?" tanya anak itu, dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto. "nama nii-san siapa?" tanya anak itu dengan senyum.

"naruto namikaze, dank au pasti sudah tahu aku bukan karna aku satu-satu orang yang menjadi pemimpin tim yang berkelas D" jawab naruto dengan senyum.

"oya aku tahu, tapi aku sangat kagum dengan nii-san karna tadi bisa mengalahkan natsu-nii dengan cepat" balas anak itu dengan senyum.

"lalu nama mu siapa?" tanya naruto

"romeo" jawab anak itu dengan senyum, yang diketahui bernama romeo.

"baiklah mulai sekarang kau akan dengan tim crisme sorciere" ucap naruto, sedangkan romeo hanya mengangguk. "dan sekarang pindah lah kamar mu, dengan ku, dan jellal, karna kamar kami, masih kurang satu orang" tamah naruto dan romeo hanya mengangguk.

.

Pagi yang cerah datang di Fairy Tail High School. Terlihat pemuda berambut kuning yang dengan malas berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya naruto segera memakai sergamnya dan berjalan ke kelasnya.

Para siswa dan siswi sudah pada tahu tentang naruto penyihir kelas D yang mampu mengalahkan natsu dalam itungan menit. Berita itu dengan cepat menyebar keseluruh sekolah, sehingga membuat para guru shok akan berita itu, kecuali sang kepala sekola Makrov.

"akhirnya kau menunjukan salah satu kemampuan mu Fox Slayer, atau bisa aku panggil naruto" batin makrov dengan memegangi dagunya.

.

Naruto yang kini ada dikelas tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dikelas, tapi dia malah malah tertidur dalam kelas, jellal yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"sifat bodoh mu kambuh lagi, baru kemarin kau menunjukan sifat cool mu itu, sekarang sudah kambuh lagi sifat bodohnya" batin jellal.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi seluruh murid FTHS segera berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang pergi ke asrama, taman, lapang sepak bola, lapangan basket tempat sihir, dll. Naruto yang kali ini sedang ada ditempat latihannya yang sangat rahasia, karna hanya anggota crisme orciere yang tahu tempat ini.

Naruto sedang melatih romeo untuk menggunakan sihirnya yang terpendam, karna naruto merasakan kemampuan sihir terpendam dalam diri romeo.

"baiklah romeo, kau belajar sihir apa?" tanya naruto kepada romeo yang ada didepannya.

"aku ingin sihir api" ucap romeo dengan bangga.

"kau ingin seperti natsu ya?" tanya naruto kepada romeo

"tidak, aku hanya ingin bisa menggunakan sihir api, dan bisa aku variasi, mejadi sebuah bola, panah, hujan, naga, burung-burung, dll" jawab rome dengan semangat.

"oh baiklah kalau begitu, pada dasarnya sihir itu adalah keinginan dari mana kita menginginkan kemampuan sihir itu, mungkin elemen sihir berbeda dengan ku, tapi aku akan mengjarkan salah satu yang mudah, karna ini, adalah perkumpulan energy sihir, setiap orang pasti bisa menggunakan sihir ini" ucap naruto dengan tenang.

"sihir apa itu" tanya romeo yang penasaran.

"Rasenggan, mungkin ini akan berguna untuk mu" jawab naruto. Naruto segera melempar bola air ditangannya.

"hancurkan bola air itu, dengan satu tangan, gunakan kemampuan energy sihir mu, dan aliri kedalam, lalu putar air yang ada didalamnya hingga pecah, lalu setelah kita akan masuk kedalam mode selanjutnya" ucap naruto.

Romeo segera melakukan apa yang di perintah oleh naruto dengan semngat. Romeo terus melakukan apa yang diperintah naruto selama 1 jam tapi tidak membuah kan hasil, tapi dia tidak menyerah sama sekali.

Akhirnya romeo berhasil memecahkan bola air yang ada digemgamannya dalam kurun waktu 3 jam, tapi naruto menyuruh melakukannya sekali lagi.

"coba kau lakukan sekali lagi romeo" ucap naruto dengan melempar bola air ke romeo, romeo segera menangkapnya, dan memecahkannya dengan cepat sehingga membuat naruto tersenyum. "lumayan cepat walaupun tidak secepat aku dulu" batin naruto.

"baiklah ambil ini, kau hancurkan bola angin itu, dengan cara yang sama, tapi akan sedikit suli" ucap naruto dengan melemparkan sebuah bola keret berwarna putih kepada romeo, romeo segera menangkapnya, dan melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh naruto.

Sudah dua jam romeo mencoba melakukannya tapi hasilnya nihil karna bola karet pemberian naruto sama sekali tidak pecah.

"romeo latihan sudah dulu, sekarang sudah jam 5 lebih kita kembali, nanti yang lain mencari kita" ucap naruto, sedangkan romeo hanya memasang wajah lesu karna belum berhasil memecahkan bola keret pemberian naruto.

.

Kini naruto tengah duduk dengan jellal, romeo, meredy, dan ultear di salah tempat paling ramai di FTHS, yaitu sebuah bar, dan tempat dimana seluruh tim berkempul menjadi satu perwakilan yaitu fairy tail. Tempat dimana semua murid akan bekerja besok karna besok hari sabtu, tepat hari libur.

"jadi kau mengajarkan romeo rasenggan naruto" tanya jellal dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto. "lalu sudah sampai mana?" tanya jellal.

"baru sampai tahap satu, sisanya besok, kalau kalian tidak ambil pekerjaan, besok kita latihan bersama" jawab naruto.

"sayangnya aku sudah menggambil pekerjaan" balas jellal dengan tennang, dan menutup matanya yang sedang meningmati, kopi yang ada dibibirinya.

"aku juga sudah menggambil pekerjaan naru-kun, bersama meredy" ucap ultear dan meredy mengangguk.

"yasudah tidak apa, toh kalian butuh uang, mungkin nanti, besok aku juga menggambil pekerjaan, dengan romeo, kalau dia sudah bisa menyelesaikan tahap keduanya" balas naruto.

"aku pasti akan menyelesaikan tahap kedua itu, dengan cepat" balas romeo dengan semangat, naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis, begitu juga dengan jellal.

"hey romeo bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk mencari baju, yang cocok untuk mu, dan mencari sebuah pedang" ucap naruto mencoba memberi usul kepada romoe, karna romeo hanya menggunakan pakian kaus saja.

sedangkan naruto memakai pakian baju tempur (baju anbu dengan samurai dibelakangnya). Sedangkan jellal memakai jaket, dengan dalaman sebuah baju putih (seperti waktu di menara surga), Ultear memakai pakian jubah biru yang terbuka, dengan dalaman ketat (seperti waktu udah bikin serikat sendiri bersama meredy dan jellal). Meredy menggunakan pakian yang sama dengan ultear.

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap romeo kemudian berdiri begitu juga dengan naruto "kami pergi dulu ul-chan, me-chan, jellal" ucap naruto dan romeo kemudian pergi mencari sebuah baju yang cocok untuk romeo.

.

Kini mereka sedang ada disebuah took baju, dan romeo tampak memilih pakaian yang cocok dengannya. Akhirnya mereka menemukan pakaian yang cocok dengan romeo. Sebuah baju ninja, degan celana panjang dan sepatu boots, serta dua pedang pendek yang menjadi satu. (kalau tidak tahu bayangin aja pedangnya sai ada dua terus disatuin jadi kaya pedangnya sasuke. atau ostilahnya pedangnya atas sama bawah).

Akhirnya mereka segera kembali ke FTHS, tapi dijalan mereka dihadang oleh sekelompok bandit yang mencoba mengeroyok mereka.

"biar aku saja romeo yang melawannya" ucap naruto yang maju dan menatap para bandit didepannya dengan tajam.

"kau tidak mungkin bisa melwan ku, kau saja masih penyihir tingkat D" ucap bandit yang ada didepan naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"kalau begitu, buktikan kata-kata mu, kalau kau bisa mengalahkan ku" balas naruto dengan dingin.

"kau menantang ku? Kalau begitu baiklah" ucap bandit didepannya "semuanya maju" tambah bandit didepan naruto. Seluruh bandit yang ada didepan naruto segera maju, dan menerjang naruto dengan senjata masing-masing. Naruto segera memegang gagang pedangnya yang ada di punggungnya.

Bandit pertama segera mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya ke wajah naruto, tapi dihindari oleh naruto dengan menunduk, dan naruto segera mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat keperut bandit itu.

Lalu bandit kedua menggambil kesempatan karna naruto sedang menunduk, segera mengayunkan tongkatnya yang dihiasi dengan duri-duri ke naruto, tapi dihindari oleh naruto dengan meloncat kekanan, dan segera mengayunkan pedangnya ke kaki musuhnya.

Bandit ketiga segera mengayunkan tendangannya kewajah naruto yang masih menunduk akibat menebas kaki bandit kedua, tapi dihindari oleh naruto dengan melompat, dan dengan segera naruto mengayunkan pedangnya kewajah sang bandit.

Lalu bandit keempat yang melihat naruto baru mendarat ditanah dengan sempurna segera mengayunkan tantonya ke dada naruto, tapi dihindari oleh dengan memiringkan badannya ke kiri, dan naruto segera mengayunkan pukulannya kewajah sang bandit.

Yang kelima atau yang terakhir, segera mengayunkan samurainya keleher naruto, karna bandit kelima sedang ada dibelakang naruto, tapi naruto bisa merasakan hawa kehadirannya, dengan segera naruto melompat kearah kiri, dan ditangan kanan naruto tercipta bola spiral berwarna biru, naruto segera mengarahkan bola spiral ditangannya keprut bandit kelima.

"**Rasenggan" **naruto berucap dengan mengayunkan rasenggannya keprut bandit kelima, dan membuat bandit kelima terpental cukup jauh.

Naruto segera berdiri dengan tegak layaknya seorang pendekar. Romeo segera menghampiri naruto dengan berlari.

"tapi hebat sekali naruto-nii" ucap romeo dengan semangat.

"bola spiral biru tadi adalah rasenggan" ucap naruto "dank au harus menyelesaikan tahap kedua mu dulu, untuk bisa menguasai rasenggan" tambah naruto, dan romeo hanya membalas emgangguk, dan mereka segera pulang ke FTHS.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah udah pada tahu kan sihir naruto apaan? Dan jangan lupa ada satu sihir naruto yang terkuat pasti kalian tahu kan? Kalau belum pada tahu coba tebak karna chapter depan flashback dimana naruto menjadi fox slayer.

Disini romeo bukan anaknya Macao


	3. Chapter 3

**Samsulae: disini bukan rasenggan normal sihir andalannya**

**Nara naruto: akan terjawabab dichapter ini **

**Untuk yang lain terimakasih yang sudah review**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail: Witch School **

**Pairing: Belum Ada**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Naruto sedang diatap sekolah memandang langit dan mengingat kejadian dimana dia dipunggut oleh rubah yang menjadikan dia penyihir.

"aku merindukan mu kurama" batin naruto dengan memandingi langit.

.

FLASHBACK

Seekor rubah yang mempunyai Sembilan ekor sedang berjalan di hutan. Rubah itu mencari sebuah gua untuk tempat istirahat. Tapi saat rubah itu sudah menemukan gua, dikejutkan dengan suara.

"huuwwweee" suara tangis bayi menggema dikuping sang rubah. Sang rubah yang akhirnya mencari suara itu berasal, dikejutkan dengan suara sosok bayi yang mempunyai rambut jabrik kuning, sedang menangis, dan tubuhnya dilapisi dengan selimut orange.

Dengan inisiatif rubah itu membawa anak kecil yang sedang menangis, dan rubah itu membawanya kedalam gua yang dia temui. Akhirnya anak itu berhenti menangis dan mulai tersenyum kearah sang rubah

Sang rubah yang mengerti anak itu haus segera pergi untuk mencari sungai, dengan membawa anak itu. Yang akhirnya sang rubah merawat anak itu hingga besar.

10 tahun kemudian

"hey tou-san aku, sudah bisa menguasai hirashin" ucap anak kecil yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dengan panjang sebahu. Anak itu sedang berbicara pada sosok didepannya yang dipanggil tou-san. Yang dimaksud oleh anak itu tou-san adalah sang rubah ekor Sembilan, yang diketahui bernama Kurama.

"coba tunjukan naruto" balas kurama yang meminta naruto menunjukan kemampuan sihir yang sudah diajarkan olehnya. Anak itu yang bernama naruto, segera menunjukan sihirnya dengan memegang kaki kurama, yang sedang terlipat. Seditik kemudian naruto menghilang dan muncul diatas kaki kurama.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri oleh kurama kalau dia merasa bangga pada naruto yang mampu menguasai, sihir tanpa elemen yang notebatnya rank-A. seperti rasenggan, naruto mampu menguasainya di umur 7 tahun, dan kurama sempat berfikir, apa anak ini seorang dewasa yang berbah wujud jadi bayi. Tapi segera ditepis pikiran kurama karna itu mungkin dilihat dari sikap naruto, yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"kau hebat naruto, diumur yang masih belia kau mampu menguasai sihir-sihir tingkat atas" ucap kurama sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum. "dan mungkin sekarang saatnya kau belajar sihir-sihir yang ku miliki" tambah kurama, karna selama ini naruto belajar sihir hanya dikasi sebuah buku oleh kurama dan naruto mempelajarinya sendiri.

Seperti rasengga sihir itu adalah sihir tingkat atas yang tanpa elemen, dan diciptakan oleh salah satu pejuang di dunia sihir yang dijuluki kiroi senko, yang bernama minato namikaze, dan naruto mampu menguasai dua sihir andalannya, yaitu rasenggan dan hiarashin, karna sihir lainnya yang menjadi misteri akhirnya kurama tidak mengetahuinya, dan yang ida ketahui adalah rasenggan dan hirashin, walaupun sebenarnya kurama tidak bisa rasenggan dan hirashin.

"baik lah naruto, sekarang aku akan memasukan darah ku kedalam tubuh mu, agar kau bisa menjadi fox slayer sempurna" ucap kurama dan naruto balas dengan anggukan.

Kurama segera menggigit jarinya, begitu juga dengan naruto, setelah itu kurama menggabungkan darahnya dengan darah naruto, yang akhirnya dimasukan oleh kurama kedalam tubuh naruto degan sihirnya.

"baiklah karna kau sudah mempunyai darah ku, coba kau aktifkan mata rubah mu" ucap kurama kepada naruto.

"bagaimana caranya tou-san?" tanya naruto dengan polosnya

"alirenergy sihir mu ke mata mu" jawab kurama dengan tenang. Akhirnya naruto memfokuskan energy sihirnya kematanya dengan terpejam, saat naruto membuka matanya, matnya berubah menjadi vertical dengan warna merah darah.

"wah ini hebat tou-san" ucap naruto dengan senang karna merasakan energy sihir yang begitu besar.

"nah fungsi dari mata itu adalah kau mampu melihat gerakan lawan 5 detik lebih lambat, dank au mampu bergerak 5 detik lebih cepat" ucap kurama, dan naruto membalas dengan anggukan. "baiklah sekarang aku akan mengajarkan kemampuan mata mu" tambah kurama, dan akhirnya mereka latihan.

2 Tahun kemudian.

Kini naruto sedang belajar mengebangkan rasenggan. Tercipta bola spiral ditangan naruto dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, rasenggan ditangan naruto mempunyai 7 warna. Naruto segera mengarahkan rasenggan itu ke batu yang ada didepannya.

"**Nanairo Rasenggan" **

DUUAARRR

Ledakan terjadi akibat Rasenggan naruto yang mempunyai tujuh warna menggenai batu besar yang ada didepannya.

"hah….hah….hah….akhirnya…..aku….bisa…..menguasainya" ucap naruto dengan terputus-putus akibat kehabisan nafas. "setelah…ini…aku….akan…..belajar….kekuatan….fox….slayer ku" tambah naruto kemudian menghilang mendinggalkan kilatan berwarna kuning.

.

Kini naruto sedang ada didalam sebuah gua dan sedang belajar menggunakan kekuatan api orange yang diajarkan oleh kurama dan menjadikan naruto fox slayer.

"coba laukan lagi naruto" pinta kurama meminta naruto untuk memukul batu yang ada didepannya dengan kekuatan fox slyer. Tercipta api orange ditangan kanan naruto lalu tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna orange didepan naruto,

"**Higitsune no Tekken [pukulan rubah api]" **tangan naruto yang sudah dilapisi oleh api orange menghantam batu yang ada didepannya.

DUUAARR

Ledakan terjadi karna kekuatan naruto yang tadi, kurama tersenyum pada naruto karna mampu menguasai seluruh sihir yang dia bisa, dan ditambah lagi, dia bisa mengembangkan rasenggan menjadi rasenggan berwarna pelangi.

"baiklah mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya naruto" ucap kurama dengan tennang

"waktunya untuk apa?" tanya naruto dengan polosnya.

"kau harus membunuh ku" jawab kurama yang sukses membuat naruto terlonjak kaget dan shok.

"kenapa aku harus membunuh mu tou-san?" tanya naruto pada kurama

"agar kau dapat menggunakan kemampuan fox slyer dengan sempurna setelah membunuh ku, dan bermandi darah ku, yaitu fox forve" jawab kurama

"tapi aku tidak mau" balas naruto dengan keras.

"bunuh aku atau kau yang akan aku bunuh" ucap kurama dengan keras dan membuat naruto shok

"ba-ba-baiklah to-to-tou-san" ucap naruto dengan terhgagap, dan segera naruto membunuh kurama. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna orange didepan naruto, dan tercipta api berwarna orange ditangan naruto.

"**Higitsune no Tekken [pukulan rubah api]" **tangan naruto yang sudah dilapisi oleh api n=berwarna orange menghantam kepala kurama yang membuat kurama mundur. Lalu naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna orange diukiran kepala rubah didepan naruto.

"**Higitsune no Boru [bola rubah api]" **naruto menembakan bola api berwarna orange dari mulutya dan mengarah ke kurama yang akhirnya mengenainya dan membuat kurama jatuh. Dari atas terlihat naruto yang membawa bola spiral berwarna pelangi dtangan kannya.

"**Nanairo Rasenggan" **rasengan pelangi ditangan naruto sukses mengenai kurama dengan telak dan asp yang mengelilingi mereka. Saat asap menghilang menampilkan naruto yang sudah siap menembakan panah yang terbuat dari api berwarna orange.

"**Higutsune no Yajirushi [panah rubah api]" **naruto menembakan panah api orange ditangannya kearah kurama dan dengan telak mengenai kurama.

"semoga kau bisa menggunakan kemampuan ku dengan baik naruto" batin kurama sebelum mengenai sihir mematikan yang naruto keluarkan dan akhirnya.

BLLAARRR

Ledakerjadi akibat sihir naruto barusan dan terlihat rubah yang sudah tidak berdaya tergeletak tak jauh dari naruto. Naruto segera berlari menghampiri sosok rubah itu.

"tou-san" tangis naruto yang menenggelamkan wajahnya ditubuh kurama. Tiba-tiba tubuh kurama berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya berwarna orange, lalu cahaya itu masuk kedalam tubuh naruto.

Tiba-tiba naruto berubah menjadi orange, memakai jubah berwarna orange dengan kerah tinggi, dan ada Sembilan temoe di kerahnya. Perlahan ingatan kurama tentang sihirnya masuk kedalam otak naruto.

"jadi selama ini kurama menyimpan sihir rahasia yang hanya mampu dikuasai olehnya dan fox slayer yang sudah mendapatkan kemampuan fox force" guman naruto. "sebaiknya aku mencobanya" tambah naruto, segera merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan jari telunjuk dan jempol naruto membentuk segita.

Perlahan bola berwarna hitam yang kecil, dengan tengah-tengahnya orange mulai tercipta didepan naruto. Lalu lingkaran sihir berwarna orange juga tercipta didepan naruto.

"**Bijudama" **

DUUAARRRRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat sihir naruto barusan tercipta sebuah kawah yang besar dengan kedalaman 8 meter, dan diameter 10 meter.

"sunguh hebat, mungkin dengan kemampuan ini aku dapat menyempurnakan Higutsune no Rasengringu" guman naruto, lalu naruto mulai membuat sihir baru lagi ditangan kanannya.

Tercipta bola spiral ditangan naruto berwarna biru dengan pinggiran terdapat sebuah cincin berwarna orange, cincin itu terbuat dari api yang menyala dan berkoar-koar. Naruto segera melempar bola spiral ditangannya.

"**Higutsune no Rasengringu [rasengan cincin rubah api]" **

DUUAAARRRR

Ledakan bersar terjadi, sebagian pohon terbakar karna sihir naruto yang mengenai pohon. Naruto yang tampak kelelahan segera menonaktifkan fox forcenya.

"hebat juga kemampuan fox force dengan ini aku dapat membuat sihir baru dan memvariasi rasenggan lebih banyak lagi, karna aku hanya mampu membuat dua variasi rasenggan" guman naruto segera berjalan pergi dari hutan dan menuju kota terdekat.

.

Naruto yang baru menginjakan kaki di kota terdekat mendengar beberapa teriakan wanita penjuru kota, dengan segera naruto berlari dan menghampirinya.

Naruto melihat beberapa wanita ingin dibawa dengan seorang pria berambut ungu degan jubah ungu berkerah tinggi.

"hey kau lepaskan mereka" ucap naruto dengan teriak dan lantang, orang berambut ungu itu segera menengok keasal suara dan melihat seirang anak kecil berambut kuning panjang sebahu dengan pakaian kaus putih, dan celana pendek berwarna hitam, serta sandal hitam yang sudah jelek.

"mau kau kesini anak miskin, apa kau mau menolong mereka? Kau saja masih kecil tidak mungkin menang melawan kami" balas pemuda ungu itu dengan sombongnya. Naruto yang merasa dihina miskin mulai kesal, lalu merogoh kantongnya, mendapat satu buah kunai cabang tiga, peninggalan sang ayah tercinta a.k.a kurama.

Naruto segera melempar kunai yang ditangannya kearah pemuda berambut ungu, tapi dihindari dengan mudah oleh pemuda berambut ungu dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"kau tidak akan bisa menge-" ucapan pemuda berambut ungu terpotong karna sosok anak kecil berambut kuning sebahu hilang dari hadapannya, saat pemuda berambut ungu itu menengok kebelakang, terlihat anak kecil dengan rambut kuning jabrik sebahu sedang membawa bola spiral berwarna biru ditangan kanannya, dan siap menghantam pemuda didepannya.

"**Rasenggan" **dengan ucapan naruto barusan pemuda berambut ungu itu langsung terpental jauh hingga menabrak dinding gedung yang ada dibelakangnya.

Naruto segera menengok kebelakang memberikan tatapan tajam ke para bandit, para bandit yang ditatap oleh seorang boch seperti itu merasa terhina segera berlari menerjang naruto.

Lalu naruto melempar kunai cabang tiganya kedepan dengan serong keatas, lalu tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna orange didepan kunai cabang tiga yang dilempar naruto.

"**Higutsune no kage kunai [bayangan kunai rubag api]" **lalu dengan ucapan naruto barusan dan bersamaan dengan kunai yang melewati oleh lingkaran sihir tersebut, kunai cabang tiga naruto berbah menjadi seribu dan terbuat dari api berwarna orange.

Seribu kunai canag tiga yang terbuat dari api orange itu sukses mengenai seluruh bandit yang ada disitu, dan seluruh bandit yang terkena sihir naruto mendapat luka bakar yang sangat parah.

"kalian masih mau mencoba hah?" tanya naruto dengan dingin, tapi tidak ada jawaban, lalu mata naruto melebar ketika melihat sebuah samurai atau katana yang dipegang oleh salah satu bandit tersebut. Besi katana itu berwarna hitam, dan gagangnya juga berwarna hitam, (A/N: seperti pedangnya ichigo).

"pedang itu totsuka no tsurugi salah satu pedang istimewa" guman naruto segera menghampiri bandit yang membawa pedang itu, dengan segera naruto merampas pedang itu dengan paksa.

"sekarang ini menjadi milik ku" ucap naruto dengan dingin lalu mengambil sarungnya uga yang terdapat dipinggang sang banit, dan naruto segera menyarungnya,. Setelah menyearungnya naruto menghampiri para wanita yang ingin dibawa tadi.

"kalian semua tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya naruto degan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya, lalu dijawab anggukan oleh para wanita itu.

"terimakasih telah menolong kami" ucap seluruh perempuan yang ada disitu.

"ya sama-samna, sepertinya aku akan pergi" ucap naruto berbalik tapi tangannya ditangkap oleh salah satu wanita yang ada disitu.

"kau bisa ikut dengan ku, aku akan memberi mu sebuah baju, dan uang" ucap perempuan ituyang mempunyai rambut coklat panjang dibiarkan tergerai. "dan aku tidak suka penolakan" tamabh wanita itu sedangkan naruto hanya mendesah pasrah.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa" balas naruto.

.

Kini naruto sedang dikereta, sekarang naruto memakai pakian jaket hitam berkerah tinggi, dan biarkan tergerak, menampilkan pakaian kaus dalamnya yang berwarna hitam juga, lalu memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan sepatu juga hitam, dan pedang totsuka no tsurugi bergantung indah dipungpungnya.

Naruto juga membawa sebuah tas yang ukurannya lumayan besar, karna isinya adalah pakaian, dan beberapa buku tentang sihir. Bisa dikatakan pakaian naruto kini tergolog mahal semua karna satu pakian yang dibeli naruto seharga 10.000 jewel.

Naruto segera membuka tasnya dan terlihat beberapa baju tempur untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, seperti baju anbu yang sering naruto pakai, lalu jaket merah bertudung, dan dibawahnya terdapat gambar jilatan api berwarna hitam, lalu juga ada versi warna putihnya dengan jilatan api berwarna merah.

Naruto segera mengambil buku sihir yang ingin di abaca, sebuah buku yang berjudul Dragon Slayer, dan membuat naruto penasaran, dragon slayer dan fox slayer lebih kuat mana.

.

Kini naruto sudah sampai disebuah gedung tinggi da nada tulisan Fairy Tail High School didepan gerbang. Naruto segera masuk kedalam Gerang, semua wanita yang melihat naruto langsung merona, tapi diabaikan oleh naruto.

Naruto masuk kedalam sekolah dan berjalan dikridor, karna dia meleng atau tidak melihat jalan, akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang.

DUAAKK

Naruto terjatuh dengan pemuda yang ada didepannya juga. Naruto segera berdiri dan membantu anak itu berdiri. Anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru, tato diwajah bagian kanannya.

"maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap naruto dengan mengulurkan tangannya, lalu diterima dengan senang hati.

"iya tidak apa, kau anak baru ya?" tanya orang itu

"ya aku anak baru, nama mu siapa?" tanya naruto dengan senyum.

"jellal, jellal fernandes" jawab orang itu yang diketahui bernama jellal "nama mu siapa?" tanya jellal.

"naruto, naruto namiakze" jawab naruto "kau tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya naruto.

"ayo ikut dengan ku" jawab jellal segera memberi jalan untuk naruto menuju ruang kepoala sekolah.

.

Naruto kini tengah sampai disuatu ruangan yang lumayan besar. Terlihat satu orang disamping naruto yang memakai pakian FTHS mempunyairambut biru dan tato diwajahnya, yang diketahui beranama jellal. Dan satu pemuda tua yang ada didepan naruto mempunyai rambut yang sudah putih, lalu dengan kumis yang juga putih, dan memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja dalamnya berwarna putih, dan jasnya dikancingin serta memakai dasi berwarna merah.

"jadi kau ingin masuk FTHS?" tanya orang tua tersebut.

"iya jiji aku ingin masuk FTHS" jawab naruto dengan tenang.

"baiklah tapi sebelum kau masuk kau akan dites" ucap peria tua itu.

"baiklah aku terima jiji" balas naruto dengan tenang.

"baiklah kau bisa panggil aku makrov-jiji, dan umur kau berapa?" tanyaorang tua didepan naruto yang diketahui bernama naruto.

"13 tahun" jawab naruto

"baiklah berarti kau akan masuk kelas satu smp di FTHS tapi setelah kau mengalahkan pemuda yang ada disamping mu" ucap makrov dan sukses membuat jellal yang ada disamping naruto shok.

"tapi jiji" tolotk jellal

"hanya sekedar tes palingan paling parah pingsan selama seminggu" ucap makrov kepada jellal dan jellal hanya mendesah pasrah. "baiklah apa kau menerimanya naruto?" tanya makrov

"baiklah jiji aku terima" balas naruto yang memejamkan matanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu kalian berdua ikut aku kita ketempat arena" ucap makrov segera berdiri dan berjalan didepan mereka menuju arne pertarungan.

.

Kini naruto tengah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dengan memegang pedang hitamnya yang melingkar dipunggungnya, dan jellal yang sudah mengeluarkan api emas ditangannya.

"baiklah karna ini hanya tes jadi tidak ada yang menonton" ucap makrov "baiklah pertandingan mulai"tambah makrov kemudian meloncot kebelakang.

Jellal segera mengarahkan tinjunya yang sudah dilapisi oleh api emas, tapi dapat dihindari oleh naruto dengan menunduduk kebawah, dan naruto segera mengayunkan pedang hitamnya kekaki jellal, tapi daoat dihindari oleh jellal dengan melompat.

Lalu jellal mengayunkan kakinya yang sudah dilapisi oleh api emas kewajah naruto tapi ditanha oleh tangan kiri naruto ada didepan wajah naruto. Naruto segera menangkap kaki jellal, dan melemparnya keujung arena.

Naruto segera menciptakan sihir yang diarkan oleh kurama tentang sihir pedang. tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan naruto berwarna orange, dengan ukiran kepala rubah.

"**Higutsune no Teru kogeki [serngan ekor rubah api]" **dengan gerakan yang semperti kilat dan tidak terlihat naruto mengayunkan pedangnya secara Sembilan kali kearah jellal, sehingga membuat tubuh jellal terombang ambing seperti terkena hembusan angin yang besar.

Lalu saat naruto menebaskan pedangnya ke jellal yang kesembilan dari belakang sehingga membuat tubuh jellal terpental kedepan. Tanpa diduga naruto sudah didepan jellal dan membawa sebuah bola spiral ditangannya degan warna seperti pelangi yang memiliki tujuh warna.

"**Nanairo Rasenggan" **

DDDUUUAAAKKKGGGHHH

Jellal membentur dinding arena karna rasenggan naruto barusan. Terlihat jellal yang masih membuka matanya tapi badanya tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan segera naruto menghampiri tubuh jellal dan membopongnya.

Dan akhirnya makrov tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. "selamat kau masuk FTHS" ucap malrov yang diikuti dengan tepuk tangan dari makrov.

.

FLASHBACK END

"NARUTO" teriakseseorang dari belakang naruto. Naruto merasa dipanggil menoleh kebelakang dan melihat oemuda berambut biru dengan tato diwajahnya, yang dikenal sebagai jellal.

Ada apa jellal?" tanya naruto pada jellal.

"hah…hah…a….ku ke…..sini ka….rna disu….ruh ol….eh Gi….ldarts-sensei" jawab jellal Dengan mengatur nafasnya karna kelelahan habis berlari.

"oh shit aku lupa, ayo" ucap naruto segera berlari dan menarik tangan jellal.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah udah pada tahu kan kekuatan naruto yang sebenarnya, tapi itu baru seberapa belum semuanya, karna naruto masih punya satu sihir yang paling sepesial.


	4. Chapter 4

**Samsuale: mungkin ada**

**Sang fajar: mungkin harem ultear dan meredy**

**Dan untuk yang sudah review terimakasih**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail: Witch School **

**Pairing: Belum Ada**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Naruto tengah memandangi kertas soal ujian didepannya, bisa dilihat dari wajah naruto, kalau soal itu membosankan, mungkin diartikan bukan membosankan tapi merepotkan.

"Kami-sama kenaoa soal ujiannya rumusnya hraus panjang" guman naruto yang malas, dan melirik kesebelah kiri, dan melihat ultear tengah mengerjakan ujiannya. Naruto segera menyikut tangan ultear, dan alhasil ultear menengok kearah naruto.

"ul-chan nomor 7 aku lupa rumusnya" ucap naruto dengan pelan tapi masih bisa didengan oleh ultear. Ultear segera mencatat jawabannya dikeratas dan memberinya kenaruto. Naruto yang menerima kertas dari ultear segera membuka, sebelum membacanya.

DUAKG

Sebuah hapusan papan tulis melayang kedahi naruto, dan membuat naruto jatuh dari kursinya tempat dia duduk.

"ittai" ucap naruto dengan mengelus-elus dahinya yang dilemapar hapusan papan tulis.

"naruto namikaze, berapa kali aku bilang jangan mencotek" ucap sensei didepan kelas mereka.

"gomen sensei"balas naruto segera maju kedepan dan memberi kertas yang diberikan oleh ultera, sedang yang lain hanya cekikikan apa lagi jellal, melihatsang orang ketua yang paling dia takuti, harus mengalah kepada gurunya.

.

Hari jum'at malam pun tiba. Terlihat naruto yang memakai jaket merah dengan gambar jilatan api berwarna hitam dan sebuah tudung yang menghiasi belakangnya. Jaketnya dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan sebuah kaus berwarna hitam, dengan kalung bergambar keapala rubah, memakai sebuah celana jens strit berwarna hitam, dengan sepatu tomskin, yang pergelangan kakinya lumayan tinggi membuat naruto menjadi tambah tampan, apa lagi dengan samurai yang melingkar indah di punggungnya.

Naruto yang sedang di bar dan meningmati tehnya, dengan merdy, ultear dan romeo, harus berhenti sejenak, karna getaran dari handphonenya. Naruto segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphonenya, walaupun handphonenya tergolong handphone jadul, karna hanya bisa buat mengirim pesan, menelfon, bermain game, dan menyetel sebuah lagu.

Naruto segera membuka pesan yang di beritahukan pada layar handphonenya. Pesan itu dikirm oleh jellal satu menit yang lalu.

.

From: Jellal

Naruto cepat kegerbang sekolah, kita dapat tantangan dari STH (Saberttooth High School).

.

Naruto terbelak kaget oleh pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh jellal. Tanpa pikir panjang naruto langsung berdii dan ingin berlari tapi ditahan oleh tangan ultear yang memegangi tangan naruto.

"ada apa naru-kun?" tanya ultear yang masih memegangi tangan ultear.

"murid-murid STH datang untuk menantang kita" jawab naruto. Uletar segera melepaskan gemgamannya. Naruto langsung berlari diikuti oleh ultear, meredy, dan romeo, mereka segera ke gerbang sekolah.

.

Naruto yang baru sampai dengan teman-temannya langsung berjalan kearah depan, dan melihat natsu yang sedang berbicara dengan pemuda berambut kuning, disisir rapih kebelakang dan memakai sebuah rompi berwarna biru dan dibirkan tergerai menampilkan dada bidangnya.

"oh lihat orang yang kau tunggu sudah datang natsu-san" ucap orang berambut kuning yang memakai rompi biru yang dikenal dengan nama sting.

"ada apa ini natsu?" tanya naruto yang baru tiba disamping natsu.

"mereka menantang FTHS untuk raiting game" yang bukannya natsu melaikan pemuda berambut biru yang dikenal naruto, dan bernama jellal.

"seperti apa raiting gamenya SHS?" tanya naruto dengan tenang.

"baiklah akan aku jelaskan" ucap sting "kita tanding satu lawan satu, misalnya aku melawan natsu, lalu aku menang, maka SHS mendapat satu poin, lalu orang yang tanding diganti lagi menjadi rogue vs gajeel, seperti itu bagaimana?" jelas sting.

"baiklah aku terima, lalu ada berapa orang yang mengikuti raiting game ini?" tanya naruto

"7 orang, tapi kalau sudah mencapai 4 sudah dipastikan menang" jawab sting.

"baiklah, kita tanding di arena FTHS, atau SHS?" tanya naruto.

"kita tanding di arena FTHS saja, dan aku ingin mempermalukan nama sekolah kalian" jawab sting

"jangan harap kau bisa mempermalukan nama sekolah kami" ucap naruto dengan dingin dan tajam.

"HAHAHA, memang apa yang akan kau perbuat penyihir rank-D?" tanya sting dengan tertawa kencang. Naruto sudah mengepalkan tangannya tapi tangannya keburu dipegang oleh ultear, dan meredy.

"tenang naruto-kun" bisik mereka berdua. Akhirnya naruto mulai tenang dan melepas kepalan tangannya.

"baiklah kalian ikut kami" ucap naruto kepada SHS.

.

Kini mereka tengah sampai di arena pertarungan FTHS. Para murid FTHS segera menduduki bangku penonton, begitu juga dengan para guru, dan kepala sekolah a.k.a makrov juga ada dibangku penonton paling depan bersama para guru.

Dari pihak SHS yang berjalan maju pertama adalah orang yang memakai topi berwarna merah dengan dihiasi oleh bulu berwarna kuning, lalu memakai rompi berwarna merah, kemeja putih, celana panjang berwarna merah, dan sepatu boots putih, orang itu adalah rufus lohr.

Sedangkan dari pihak FTHS menurunkan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik pendek, memakai sebuah jaket berwarna putih dengan kerah tinggi lalu celana jens berwarna hitam, dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam, dia adalah gray fullbuster.

rufusdidepannya.

"ternyata lawan ku manusia peniru" balas gray dengan nada mengejek. Wasit segera maju kehadapan mereka berdua.

"baiklah siapa yang pingsan, jatuh tidak dapat bangkit lagi, dan mengaku kalah, maka dinyatakan kalah" jelas wasit. "baiklah pertandingan mulai" tambah wasit, dan wsitnya segera mundur.

Gray dan rufus yang berhadapan, dan mendengar pertandingan dimulai segera mundur dengan meloncat kebelakang, dan mereka mendarat sempurna dengan tangan menyentuh tanah juga.

Gray yang baru mendarat segera membuat sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir di tangan kiri, dan kanan gray berwarna biru muda, dengan ukuran uang lumayan besar.

"**Ice Mage: Double Sword [dua pedang]" **

Tercipta dua pedang di tangan kiri dan kanan gray dari es berwarna biru muda. Rufus yang melihat gray menggunakan sihir, segera meniru sihir yang digunakan gray.

"**Copy Mage:Doeble Sword [dua pedang]"**

Tercipta dua pedang di tangan kanan dan kiri rufus dari es berwarna biru muda. Dua pedang yang ada di kedua tangan rufus sama dengan pedang yang ada dikedua tangan gray.

Gray yang memegang dua pedang es segera maju dengan menggemgam erat kedua pedangnya.

"**Balace Dacing Sword [tarian keseimbangan dua pedang]" **dalam kecepatan tinggi gray menuju ke rufus dengan mengayunkan kedua pedangnya kearah rufus.

Gray mengayunkan pedang yang ada ditangan kanannya kewajah rufus dengan menyerong dari atas kiri kebawah kanan, tapi ditahan oleh rufus dengan pedang yang ada ditangan kirinya dengan menyerong juga.

Lalu gray mengayunkan pedang yang ada ditangan kirinya ke wajah rufus dengan menyerong dari atas kanan kebawah kiri, tapi ditahan oleh pedang rufus yang digemgam di tangan kanannya dengan menyerong juga.

Lalu gray mengayunkan pedang yang ada ditangan kanannya ke tubuh rufus, tapi dihindari oleh rufus dengan meloncat. Lalu rufus yang masih diudara segera mengayunkan kedua pedangnya dengan cepat secara berputar seperti gangsing, yang sukses mengenai gray dengan telak, dan membuat wajah gray banyak darah, dan gray terpental lumayan jauh.

Serngan rufus tidak sampai disitu, lalu rufus berlari ketempat dimana gray terpental dengan mengayunkan kedua pedangnya secara versamaan, yang membuat dua buah luka silang didada gray, dan gray terjatuh ketanah.

Rufus yang ada didepan gray sehabis menyerang gray dengan kedua pedangnya segera meloncat keatas dengan mengayunkan kedua pedangnya kewajah gray, dengan pedangnya yang diputar. Gray dengan telak mengenai serngan rufus, dan mendapat luka silang diwajahnya, dan gray terpental cukup jauh, hingga menabrak dinding arne, dan akhirnya gray pingsang tidak sadarkan diri.

"baiklah gray yang pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri, maka gray kalah, dan pemenangnya adalah rufus lohr, dan SHS mendapat satu poin" ucap wasit dengan teriak. Tim medis FTHS segera menghampiri tubuh gray dan membawanya ketempat medis.

"sial kita kalah di pertandingan pertama" ucap murid FTHS dengan kesal.

"kau sabar lah aku yakin pasti naruto akan membalasnya" balas murid FTHS dengan tenang.

"kenapa kita harus mengandal kan penyihir rank-D itu sih?" tanya murid FTHS dengan kesal tapi ada nada mengejeknya.

"memang kau belmu tahu kalau natsu-senpai dikalahkan oleh naruto-kun dengan sekejao" jawab murid FTHS yang bergenere perempuan

"APA" ucap para siswa FTHS yang belum mengetahui pertandingan natsu VS naruto.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam lurus, dengan poni dimata kanannya yang menutupi mata kanannya. Orang itu memakai jubah hitam, dan dalamannya adalah jaket putih berkerah tinggi, dengan celana jens abu-abu, lalu sepatu bots hitam. Orang itu adalah Rogue perwakilan dari SHS yang akan bertarung sekarang.

Dari pihak FTHS mereka menunjukn pemuda berambut hitam lurus panjang sebahu, dibiarkan tergerai, wajahnya banyak tindikan disana sini. Memakai sebuah baju berkerah tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Memakai celana panjang berwarna putih, lalu sepatu bots berwarna hitam. Orang itu adalah Gajeel.

"kita bertemu lagi gajeel, kali ini aku akan mengalahkan mu" ucap rogue didepan gajeel.

"kau jangan bermimpi bocah" balas gajeel. Wasit segera maju dihadapan mereka berdua.

"baiklah, saya nyatakan perntandingan, MULAI" ucap wasit. Gajeel dan Rogue yang mendengar kata mulai segera mundur dengan melompat salto kebelakang dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

Rogue yang baru mendarat ditanah dengan sempurna segera menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, seperti laser berwarna hitam. Gajeel yang melihat itu segera menghindar dengan melompat kekanan. Dan menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya seperti angin berwarna abu-abu.

Rogue segera menghindar dengan melompat kekanan dan beralri kencang kearah gajeel. Rogue segera mengarahkan tinjunya yang sudah dilapisi oleh bayangan berwarna hitam.

"**Eryui no Dogeki [tebasan naga bayangan]" **rogue langung mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang dilapisi oleh bayangan berwarna hitam kewajah gajeel. Tapi ditahan oleh gajeel dengan tangannya yang sudah dirubah menjadi sebuah besi, dengan pinggirannya terdapat duri-duri.

Rogue segera mundur karna serngannya berhasil ditahan. Rogue melompat salto kebelkang dan mendarat sempurna.

"**Eryui no Hokou [raungan naga bayangan]" **rogue menyemburkan sebuah angin berwarna abu-abu kearah gajeel. Gajeel segera menghindarinya dengan melompat keatas.

"**Tetsuryu no Hokou [raungan naga besi]" **gajeel menyemburkan sebuah angin berwarna abu-abu kearah rogue. Rogue yang tidak dapat menghindarinya terkena dengan telak serngan gajeel. Tapi serngan gajeel tidak sampai disitu. Gajeel segera lari dengan cepat kearah rogue.

"**Tetsuryu no Tekken [pukulan naga besi]" **tangan kanan gajeel langsung berubah menjadi sebuah besi berbentuk tabung. Tangan kanan gajeel langsung mengayun kewajah rogue. Rogue yang tidak dapat menghindarinya akhirnya terkena dengan telak, dan terlempar hingga menabrak dinding arena.

"GAJEEL TERUS KALAH KAN DIA" teriak seluruh murid FTHS

"GAJEEL KAU MEMANG HEBAT" teriak levy yang ada dibangku penonton.

Kembali kepertarungan. Rogue yang menghantam arena segera bangkit lagi, jubah yang ia kenakan kini sudah leyap tanpa sisa. Tiba-tiba tubuh rogue diselimuti oleh bayangan berwarna hitam, matanya berubah menjadi merah darah, dan bersinar terang.

"sial tekanan sihirnya meningkat" batin gajeel.

"tekanannya sihirnya meningkat derastis, jauh diluar dugaan" guman naruto, lalu tiba-tiba pundak naruto ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"kau merasakannya juga naruto?" tanya pemuda itu yang tidak lain adalah jellal. Lalu pemuda berambut pirang yang disisir rapih, mempunyai badan besar, dan memiliki tato berlambang petir diwajah kanannya, dan tepat di matanya.

"aku merasakan tekanan sihirnya meningkat" ucap orang itu.

"aku juga sama laxus-senpai, semoga gajeel baik-baik saja" balas naruto kepada pemuda disebelahnya yang diketahui bernama laxus.

Kembali kepertarungan.

"kau akan kalah gajeel" ucap rogue lalu menghilang layaknya ditelan oleh bayangan. Kemudian muncul lagi di kanan gajeel. Gajeel ingin menangkapnya tapi tangan gajeel malah menembusnya layaknya hantu.

"kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh bayangan" ucap seseorang disebelah kiri gajeel ternyata rogue. Rogue segera menghantam tinjunya kewajah gajeel dengan keras. Gajeel yang tidak dapat menghindar akhirnya terkena dengan telak tinju dari rogue.

"GAJEEL" teriak seluruh murid FTHS termasuk levy

Tubuh gajeel langsung menghantam dinding arena hingga retak. Tiba-tiba sosok rogue sudah ada didepannya dan menghantam tinjunya berkali-kali ke gajeel. Gajeel yang tidak bisa menghindar akhirnya terkena dengan telak semua tinju rogue yang dilapisi oleh bayangan hitam.

"GAJEEL BANGUN" teriak levy yang sudah meneteskan air mata dari kedua manya yang lentik.

Tubuh gajeel sudah banyak luka memar disana-sini akibat pukulan rogue yang bnear-benar dengan telak mengani gajeel. Terlihat juga gajeel yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"baiklah karna gajeel tidak sadarkan diri maka pemenangnya adalah rogue, dan SHS mendapat satu poin lagi" ucap wasit dengan teriak.

"sial SHS mendapat satu poin lagi, kita akan kalah" ucap murid FTHS dengan emosi.

"jangan berkata seperti itu aku yakin kita menang" balas siswi FTHS dengan lembut.

"sial kita ketinggalan dua angka" batin naruto, jellal, natsu, laxus, dan erza.

.

Perempuan berambut hitam panjang, dengan dua tanda merah didahinya, memakai sebuah gaun berwarna biru, lalu sepatu haks berwarna hitam, dia adalah Minerva perwakilan dari SHS yang akan bertarung sekarang.

Lalu dari pihak FTHS, seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang digerai, memakai sebuah baju zirah, dengan rok biru diatas lutut, memakai sebuah sepatu bots berwarna hitam, membawa satu pedang ditangan kanannya, dia adalah Erza scarlet perwakilan dari FTHS yang akan maju.

"baiklah perntandingan mulai" ucap wasit, lalu mereka berdua segera mundur, dengan melompat kebelakang.

Erza yang mendarat dengan sempurna segera maju dengan menggemgam pedangnyadengan erat. Erza mengayunkan pedangnya ke wajah Minerva dengan horizontal, tapi dihindari oleh Minerva dengan menunduk.

Lalu erza segera mengayunkan pedangnya kembali secara vertical kearah Minerva yang sedang menunduk, alngkah terkejutnya tiba-tiba Minerva hilang dari hadapannya, dan muncul kembali tak jauh dari erza.

Para murid FTHS banyak yang shok atas menghilangnya Minerva dengan sekejap.

"bagaimana bisa" guman murid FTHS

"ERZA-SENPAI JANGAN SAMPAI KALAH" teriak murid-murid FTHS yang menyemangati erza.

"sihir dimensi ya" guman naruto yang melihat Minerva menghilang dari hadapan erza. "sepertinya erza akan kala" batin naruto.

.

Erza segera mengganti armornya. Empat pasang sayap melekat di punggung erza, lalu dada erza yang ditutupi oleh sebuah armor yang membentuk sebuah bungga, rok berwarna putih yang panjang, lalu mata kanan erza yang ditutupi oleh mata rambut merahnya, membuatnya semakin cantik.

Para cowok-cowok FTHS matanya berubah menjadi bentuk hati.

"KAWAI" teriak siswa laki-laki dari bangku penonton.

.

Erza segera membuat sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir diatas erza berwarna merah seperti merah rambutnya, dengan ukurannya yang lumayan besar.

"**Sen ken no megami [seribu pedang dewi]" **dari lingkaran sihir itu langsung keluar seribu pedang berwarna putih dan mengarah ke Minerva. Tapi Minerva menatapnya dengan bosan, sedetik kemudian semua pedang yang mengarahnya langsung hilag dan muncul kembali diatas Minerva, dan pedangnya mengarah ke erza.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Dengan gesit erza mengakis seluruhpedang yang mengarah padanya. Walau terlihat wajah yang kelelahan terukir jelas, tapi erza tidak mengubrisnya. Setelah erza berhasil menangkis seluruh pedangnya. Erza dikejutkan dengan Minerva yang sudah dihadapannya. Lalu Minerva memukul erza terus menerus.

BUAGKH!BUAKGH!BUAKGH!BUAKGH!

"ERZA-SENPAI" teiak seluruh murid FTHS

Erza langsung terpenta; kepojok dinding hingga mengakibatkan dinding itu reatk, dan terlihat erza yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"baiklah karna erza sudah tidak sadarkan diri maka pemenangnya Minerva dan SHS mendapat satu poin lago" ucap wasit dengan teriak.

"sial kita pasti akan kalah" ucap murid cowok dengan kesal.

"ya itu sudah dipastikan karna satu poin lagi pasti mereka akan menang" tambah siswi FTHS. Penonton langsung pada ricuh akibat pertandingan barusan.

"satu lagi ya? Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan nanti" batin naruto melihat lawannya dengan datar. "laxus, jellal, natsu siapkan diri kalian kita akan membalas mereka dengan kekuatan penuh" ucap naruto "lalu natsu kau ingin melihat sihir ku kan?" tanya naruto.

"tentu" jawab natsu dengan semangat

"kalau begitu kau jangan sampai kalah natsu" ucap naruto "laxus gunakan kemampuan penuh mu, karna lawan mu adalah god slayer" ucap naruto "jellal persiapkan diri mu, karna lawan mu juga god slayer, dank au natsu lawan mu adalah dragon slayer" tambah naruto

naruto menatap perempuan didepannya yang ada ditempat SHS berkumpul. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut pirang pucat pendek, memakai sebuah pakauan baju tempur berwarna hitam, dengan celana panjang hitam, lalu sepatu bots hitam, ada sebuah kain yang melingkar dipinggangnya berwarna merah.

"dan aku akan melawan mu….

CAT SLAYER"

.

.

.

TBC

Gomne kalau pendek

Tau tidak siapa yang dimaksud naruto? Kalian tebak ya? Dan akan terjawab dichapter depan.

Oh ya disini ada beberapa hal modern sperti:

Handphone

Mobil: menggunakan energy sihir, bukan bensin

Motor: menggunakan energy sihir bukan bensin

TV

Radio


	5. Chapter 5

**Terimakasih yang sudah review**

**Yang sudah nebak akan terjawab dichapter ini**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail: Witch School **

**Pairing: Belum Ada**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau, tidak memakai baju, dan menampilkan dada bidangnya, memakai sebuah celana panjang, lalu ada sebuah kain berwarna kuning dengan bentuk segitiga yang ada dipunggungnya. Orang itu adalah Orga Nanagear, perwakilan dari SHS yang akan maju selanjutnya.

Lalu dari pihak FTHS, pemuda berambut pirang yang disisir rapih kebelakang, ada sebuah luka codetan yang membentuk sebuah petir diwajah bagian kanannya, dan tepat dimatanya. Orang itu memakai sebuah baju ketat, berwarna biru dongker tanpa lengan, yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sangat kekar dan besar. Walaupun tubuhnya yang sangat kekar dan besar tapi pemuda ini baru 19 tahun, atau kelas 3 sma di FTHS. Orang ini adalah Laxus.

.

Laxus dan orga saling berhadapan satu sama lain, dan saling menatap lawannya dengan tajam, ditengah-tengah mereka ada sang wasit.

"LAXUS-SENPAI KAU HARUS MENANG"

"LAXUS-KUN KAU TIDAK BOLEH KALAH'

"LAXUS-SAN KAU HARUS BERJUANG UNTUK MENANG"

Begitulah teriakan para pendukung laxus yang ada dibangku penonton. Sedangkan laxus kini sedang sibuk memandangi lawannya dengan datar.

"lebih baik kau menyerah karna tinggal satu poin lagi kami menang, dan kalau kau menang, usaha mu akan sia-sia karna pasti kami menang" ucap orga dengan sombong.

"buktikan kalau bisa menang" balas laxus dengan datar.

"baiklah pertandingan MULAI" ucap wasit dengan teriak. Lalu mereka berdua segera mundur dengan meloncat kebelakang.

Laxus segera mengalirkan petir-petir berwarna kuning ketubuhnya, dan dengan cepat laxus berlari kearah orga. Orga juga mengalirkan petir-petirnya berwarna hitam ketubuhnya, dengan cepat orga berlari menghantam laxus.

BUAKH!BUAKH!BUAKH!

Adu pukul, tending, dan saling menghindar terjadi diantara mereka. Tapi bisa dilihat kalau laxus lebih unggul dalam adu pukulan dan tendangan. Orga yang merasa kalah segera meloncat mundur, dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

Orga segera membuat sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan orga berwarna hitam, dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Lalu orga menghembuskan nafasnya.

"**Raijin no Iki [nafas dewa petir]" **orga menyemburkan sebuah ptir berwarna hitam dari mulutnya yang membentuk laser, dan mengarah le laxus. Laxus yang melihat itu segera menghindari dengan memiringkan badannya. Tapi orga langsung membelokkan serngannya. Laxus segera meloncat untuk menghindari serangan barusan. Dan dari atas laxus membuat sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning didepan laxus, dengan ukiran kepala naga.

"**Raitonryu no Hakou [raungan naga petir]" **laxus juga menyemburkan sebuah petir sama seperti orga. Tapi warna punya laxus adalah kuning. Orga yang tidak dapat menghindari serngan laxus akhirnya terkena dengan telak.

"LAXUS-SENPAI TERUS KALAH KAN DIA"

"LAXUS-SAN KAU PASTI MENANG"

'LAXUS-KUN HAJAR PEMUDA JELEK ITU"

Penonton langsung pada ricuh akibat serngan laxus barusan yang mengenai orga dengan telak. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"bagus laxus, kau harus menang, dan aku menanti pertandingan melwan, sesame antar BIJU SLAYER" batin naruto.

.

Orga yang terlempar hingga dinding arena pecah, segera bangkit lagi. Laxus yang dari jauh melihat orga bangkit lagi segera menyalurkan semua energy sihirnya ketangan kanannya. Tangan kanan laxus langsung terselimuti oleh petir berwarna kuning.

Orga juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan laxus. Orga segera menyalurkan energy sihirnya ke tangan kanannya. Tangan kanan orga langsung terselimuti oleh petir berwarna hitam. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berdua langsung lari kencang.

"**Raitonryu no Tekken [pukulan naga petir]"**

"**Raijin no Hokou [pukulan dewa petir]" **

DUUUAARARRRRRRR

Sebuah ledakan terjadi. Karna tangan kanan laxus dan tangan kanan orga langsung saling menghantam satu sama lain. Terlihat arena yang diselimuti oleh asap dan pasir. Saat asp sudah menghilang menampilkan orga yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, di pinggir arne. Dan laxus yang masih berdiri dengan regak dalam pose sehabis memukul.

"karna orga tidak sadarkan diri, pemenangnya adalah laxus, dan FTHS mendapat satu poin" ucap wasit dengan teriak.

"LAXUS-SENPAI MEMANG HEBAT"

'LAXUS-SAN KAU MEMANG HEBAT"

'LAXUS-KUN KAU SANGAT HEBAT"

Para penonton ricuh karna laxus berhasil mengalahkan orga. Laxus langsung kembali ketempat dimana naruto, jellal, dan natsu berada.

"semoga kalian tidak membuat ku kecewa" ucap laxus kemudian duduk.

"ya tenang saja kami tidak akan membuat mu kecewa laxus" balas jellal.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang sebahu, dengan mata berwarna merah, dan pakaiannya yang mirip seperti tarzan. Dia adalah zancrow perwakilan dari SHS yang akan selanjutnya.

Lalu dari pihak FTHS pemuda berambut biru dengan tato diwajah kanan, dan memakai sebuah jaket berwarna biru dongker dibiarkan terbuka, dan memakai sebuah baju ketat berwarna biru dongker juga didalamnya. Jaketnya dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan bajunya. Dan celana jens putih, serta sepatu bots berwarna hitam. Dia adalah jellal fernandes. Perwakilan dari FTHS yang akan maju selanjutnya.

Kini dua pria yang memiliki sihir api sedang bertatapan satu sama lain. Ditengah mereka ada wasit.

"JELLAL-KUN KAU HARUS MENANG"

"JELLAL-SENPAI JANGAN MAU KALAH"

Begitulah teriak para murid siswi yang menyemangatinya. Sedangkan para cowok iri dengan jellal yang popular. Erza yang melihat dari gedung medis tersenyum.

"semoga kau baik-baik saja jellal" guman erza

.

"baiklah perntandingan, MULAI" ucap wasit dengan teriak, dan mereka berdua segera mundur. Dan meloncar kebelakang. Zancrow yang meloncat biasa sedangkan jellal salto kebelakang.

"kau peyihir api tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku" ucap zancrow dengan sombong.

"oh ya" balas jellal denngan nada mengejek.

Zancrow yang merasa diejek segera membuat sihir. Tercipta api hitam ditangan zancrow. Zancrow segera melempar api berwarna hitam itu dari tangannya dan membentuk sebuah bola.

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Zancrow terus melempar bola-bola api berwarna hitam kearah jellal. Tapi jellal terus menghindarinya dengan gesit dan lincah.

"kalian pasti kalah FTHS" ucap sting lalu pundak ditepuk oleh perempuan berambut pirang pendek.

"jangan sombong sting, kau yakin bisa menang, kita tidak mengatahui rahasia apa saja yang naruto sembunyikan" balas orang itu.

"untuk apa pedulikan dia yugito, kalau pun skor sama pasti kau akan tanding, dan melawan bocah itu, dan dipstikan kau memang" ucap sting dengan sombong.

.

Kembali kearna.

.

"tanpa latihan yang gila dari naruto aku tidak mungkin bisa menghindari ini" batin jellal yang terus menghindari bola-bola api yang dilepar zancrow.

"HAHAHA kau hanya bisa menghindar bocah tengik" ucap zancrow dengan mengejk. Tapi jellal menghiraukan hal itu. Kemudian dia melihat celah kosong saat zanrow selesai berbicara sesata. Karna jellal yang tidak jauh dari zancrow, dan juga kecepatan jellal yang sangat baik. Jellal segera berlari kearah zancrow dan memukul puret zancrow, denga tangan yang sudah di lapisi oleh api emas.

BUAKHH!BUAK!BUAK!

Jellal terus memmukul zancrow tanpa ampun. Pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh jellal juga terselimuti oleh api emas. Sehingga saat jellal memukul pukulan yang terakhir dengan sekuat tenaga zancrow langsung terpental kepinggir arena.

"kalau dia bisa memakan api, gunakan teknik sihir yang hanya perpengaruh pada satu titik, seperti pukulan yang dilapisi oleh api, atau tendangan api, dan jangan pernah gunakan bola api, atau semacamnya" jellal terus mengingat kata-kata naruto. Jellal segera membuat di tangannya dan membentuk sebuah panah. Dan muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna emas didepan jellal.

"**Kin no hi no ya [panah api emas]" **dengan ucapan barusan jellal melepas panah api emasnnya dan menuju ke zancrow. Zancrow yang tidak dapat menghindar akhirnya terkena dengan telak dan pingsan seketika.

"karna zancrow tidak sadarkan diri maka pemenangnya adalah jellal" ucap wasit dengan teriak.

"sial kita kalah lagi, aku harus memenangkan pertandingan ini, biar yugito tidak usah menunjukan sihirnya" guman sting

"JELLLAL-KUN MEMANG HEBAT"

"JELLAL-SENPAI KAU HEBAT SEKALI"

Begitu lah teriakan para fans girl jellal dari bangku penonton.. jellal segera berjalan menuju bangku, dimana ia ditunggu, oleh natsu, naruto, dan laxus.

"tugas ku sudah selesai selanjutnya kau natsu" ucap jellal.

"aku sangat versemnangat" balas natsu lalu keluar api ditangan kanannya.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang disisir rapih kebelakang, memakai sebuah rompi berwarna biru dengan bulu dipinggirannya, dan dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan dada bidangnya. Lalu memakai sebuah celana panjang, dengan sepatu bots hitam. Dia adalah Sting perwakilan dari SHS yang akan bertanding.

Dari pihak FTHS, maju seorang pemuda berambut pink jabrik, dengan mata onyx, lalu memamaki sebuah baju berkerah tinggi. Baju itu berlengan panjang ditangan kiti, tapi dikanan tanpa lengan. Memakai sebuah syal kotak-kotak. Dan memamakai sebuah celana jens panjang berwarna putih, dan memakai sepatu bots hitam. Dia adalah Natsu Dragneel perwakilan dari FTHS. (A/N: pakaian natsu kaya waktu di dimoto enbu, tapi yang membedakannya adalah celananya panjang dan memakai sebuah sepatu bots).

"NATSU-SAN KAU HARUS MENANG"

"NATSU-SENPAI KAU TIDAK BOLEH KALAH"

Teriak kan para murid FTHS menggema diarena pertandingan, natsu dan sting saling bertatapan dengan tajam satu sama lain. Dan ditengah mereka ada seorang wasit.

"baiklah pertandingan, MULAI" teriak wasit. Dan mereka berdua segera meloncat salto kebelakang.

Natsu dan sting yang sudah mendarat dengan sempurna segera berlari, untuk saling menerjang satu sama lain.

BUAKG!BUAKG!BUKAG!

Adu pukul dan tendangan terjadi diantara mereka. Terlihat natsu yang kalah dari sting dalam adu pukulan dan tendangan segera mundur kebelakang dengan meloncat keudara. Saat masih diudara natsu segera mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"**Karyuu no Tekken [raungan naga api]" **natsu menyemburkan api yang sangat banyak kearah sting. Tapi masih bisa dihindari oleh sting dengan meloncat kesamping kanan. Dan sting segera melakukan sihirnya.

"**Hikariryuu no Hakou [raungan naga cahaya]" **sting menyemburkan sesuatu yang mirip seperti laser kearah natsu. natsu segera menghindarinya dengan memiringkan badannya.

"laser" batin natsu. sting segera membelokkan lasernya kearah natsu. natsu seger meloncat kearah kanan untuk menghindarinya. Tanpa pikir panjang natsu langsung berlari dalam kecepatan penuh, dan tangannya yang sudah diselimuti oleh api.

"**Karyuu no Tekken [pukulan naga api]" **

BUAAKKH

Dalam pukulan natsu barusan. Sting berhasil terpental hingga menabrak dinding arne hingga retak. Dan asap mengumpul diarne.

"NATSU-SAN MEMANG HEBAT"

"NATSU-SAN PASTI MENGA"

"NATSU-SENPAI KAU HARUS MENANG"

Teruik seluruh murid FTHS. Saat para murid FTHS teriak digantikan dengan wajah shok karna melihat sting yang kini masih berdiri dengan tegak.

"se[erti aku harus serius" ucap sting, lalu tubuhnya langsung diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna putih.

"dragon force ya" batin naruto "kau harus menang natsu" guman naruto.

Tiba-tiba wajah murid FTHS menjadi tegang karna merasakan energy sihir yang sangat kuat dari sting. Dan saat cahaya yang mengelilingi sting menghilang menampilkan sting yang sudah berubah, dan banyak bercak warna putih disekitarnya.

"baiklah kita mulai lagi natsu-san" ucap sting langsung berlari dengan kencang kearah natsu, dan beradu pukulan dengan natsu.

BUAK!BUAK!BUAK!

Mereka beradu pukulan dan tendangan, terlihat juga natsu yang kelelahan untuk pertandingan pukulan ini.

"sial kecepatannya, powernya, meningkat jauh" batin natsu terus berusaha memukul sting hingga saat sting memukul natsu dengan kencang dan membuat natsu terpental hingga menabrak dinding arena.

"NATSU-SAN"

"NATSU-SENPAI"

Semua murid langsung pada teriak karna natsu yang berhasil dipukul hingga menabrak dinding arena. Tapi serngan sting tidak sampai disitu.

"berakhir sudah" guman sting.

"**Hikariryuu no Hokou [raungan naga cahaya]" **sebuah laser langsung keluar dan mengarah kearah natsu. natsu yang tidak dapat menghindari itu terkena dengan telak. Dan sting langsung menonaktifkan kekuatan dragon forcenya.

"baiklah dengan berat hati saya nyatkan pemenang pertandingan ini ad-" ucapan wasit terputus.

"ini belum berakhir" ucap seseorang ternyata natsu. "ini belum berakhir sebelum aku bisa melihat sihir naruto" ucap natsu dengan teriak.

"ini salah satu alas an kenapa aku merahasiakan ini dari mu natsu, karna suatu saat nanti, rahasia itu, akan menjadi suatu semangat untuk mu" guman naruto.

.

Terlihat jelas diwajah sting shok. Ya itulah yang dihadapi sting karna natsu masih bisa bangkit. Sting segera mengaktifkan kemampuan dragon forcenya.

"aku sudah melihat semua kemampuan mu" ucap natsu. sting membulatkan mata atas ucapan natsu. "dan kemampuan mu hanya lah kebencian, dan aku akan menunjukan kemampuan seseorang untuk orang yang berharga, teman-teman, dan sekolah" tambah natsu, tubuh natsu langsung terselimuti oleh api.

"**Karyuu no Hokou [raungan naga api]" **natsu langsung menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan mengarah ke sting. Sting yang masih shok tidak dapat menghindarinya dan terkena dengan telak serngan natsu. natsu langsung berlari kearah sting, dan memukulnya bertubi-tui dengan api yang menyelimuti tangannya.

Sting tidak dapat menghindar akhirnya terkena pukulan natsu yang bertubi-tubi dengan telak. Hingga sting terpental menabrak dinding arena. Saat sting bangkit dikagetkan dengan sosok natsu yang ada didepannya.

"**Karyuu no Kogeki [tebasan naga api]" ** natsu langsung melayangkan pukulannya kearah perut sting. Sting yang tidak dapat menghindar terkena dengan telak dan akhirnya pingsan.

"karna sting sudah pingsan maka pemenangnya adalah natsu, dan FTHS mendapat satu poin, dan menjadikan bahwa ini adalah perntandingan terakhir yang mentukan siapa yang akan menang" ucap wasit dengan teriak.

"NATSU-SEENPAI KAU MEMANG HEBAT"

"MNATSU-SAN KAU MEMANG HEBAT BISA MENGALAHKANNYA"

"AYO JAGOAN FTHS KALIAN HARUS MENANG"

Semua murid shok atas teriakan barusan. Siapa yang tidak shok, karna sosok yang meneriakinya adalah sosok yang ditakuti sang kepala sekolah. A.k.a makrov.

Natsu langsung berjalan kebangkunya.

"kali ini giliran mu naruto" ucap natsu.

"ya" balas naruto

"waktunya pertunjukan dimulai" batin naruto langsung berjalan dengan santai. Dan dikuti oleh yugito dari depanya yang juga berjalan.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	6. Chapter 6

**Terimakasih yang sudah review.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail: Witch School **

**Pairing: Belum Ada**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang sebahu, memakai sebuah jaket merah dengan tudung, dan gambar jilatan api dibawahnya, serta membawa satu pedang legendaris dipunggungnya. Dia adalah naruto namikze, perwakilan dari FTHS.

Sedangkan dari SHS, seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat pendek, memakai sebuah baju tempur berwarna hitam, terdapat kain merah dipinggangnya, memakai sebuah celana panjang, dan sepatu bots. Serta sebuah pedang yang entah dari mana datangnya, sudah ada di punggungnya. Dia adalah yugito perwakilan dari SHS.

.

Kini mereka saling bertatapan dengan tajam satu sama lama lain. Ditengah mereka terdapat wasit. Dan para penonton yang ricuh karna yang mewakili FTHS adalah penyihir rank-D.

"HEY KELUAR KAU KAU TAK PANTAS UNTUK MELAWANNYA"

"UNTUK APA PEBYIHIR RANK-D IKUT INI, LEBIH BAIK AKU PENYIHIR RANK-A"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, CEPAT KELUAR ARENA"

Semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh para murid FTHS seakan terjawab dengan tekanan sihir yang tiba-tiba menenigkat derastis, dan membuat seluruh penonton, termasuk makrov, berkeringat dingin, sesak bernafas, dan jatuh tertenduk.

"te….kanan si….hir ma…cam a…pa i..ni" ucap makrov dengan susah payah karna nafasnya terasa sesak. Sedangkan natsu, laxus dan jellal yang ada ditempat berbeda, juga jatuh tertenduk, kecuali jellal yang sudah biasa.

"tekanan sihir macam ini" ucap natsu dengan memegangi dadanya yang jatuh tertenduk ke tanah karna tekanan sihir milik naruto.

"benar-benar tekanan sihir yang sangat gila" ucap laxus yang memegangi dadanya juga jatuh tertenduk ketanah, sama seperti natsu.

"ada apa dengan kalian, katanya mau melihat sihir naruto, baru 50% naruto memperlihatkan kekuatannya kalian sudah jatuh begitu" ucap jellal yang masih berdiri dengan tegak. Dua orang yang terjatuh matanya membulat karna naruto baru mengeluarkan kemampuan 50% sudah bisa membuat seluruh orang yang ada disekitarnya jatuh ternduk ketanah, dan sesak nafas.

Kembali kearena. Wasit yang merasakan tekanan sihir yang amat gila milik naruto, langsung pingsan sesaat, tapi sebelum wasit itu jatuh ketanah naruto segera menendak wasit itu hingga pinggir arena. Naruto segera menurunkan tekanan sihirnya agar semua orang disekitarnya bisa bernafas kembali.

"tekanan sihir macam apa tadi" ucap seseorang yang memiliki rambut putih, panjang digerai, dia adalah mirajane, yang duduk bersama dengan anggota salamander, shadow gear, raijinshuu, dan crisme sorciere.

"itu adalah tekanan sihir milik naru-kun, dan sebentar lagi kita akan mendapat tontonan yang menarik" jawab ultear yang ada disebelah mirajane, yang membuat orang disekitarnya membulatkan matanya.

"APA? Apa aku tidak salah dengar naruto memiliki tekanan sihir seperti itu" ucap lucy dengan shok

"tidak, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" balas ultear dengan tenang dan meminum air yang ada di botol yang ia gemgam.

"tekanan sihir milik siapa tadi, benar-benar takanan yang gila"

"Ya tadi itu benar-benar tekanan yang sangat gila, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas"

"Ya aku sama dengan mu"

Para penonton mulai ricuh tentang tekanan sihir milik siapa yag membuat udara menjadi sesak, udara menjadi panas dan membuat siapa saja yang merasakannya akan berkeringat dingin.

"kalian ingin tahu tekanan sihir milik siapa tadi?" tanya romeo yang dari tadi tidak kesulitan bernafas karna sudah biasa dengan tekanan sihir sebesar itu.

"sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa romeo"

"Iya romeo sepertinya begitu"

"memang itu milik siapa"

Para pononton langsung bertanya kepada romeo tentang tekanan sihir milik siapa, karna romeo tidak merasakan sesak sama sekali, sepertinya sudah biasa.

"itu milik naruto-nii" jawab romeo singkat

"APA? ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN"

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PERCAYA APA YANG KAU KATAKAN"

Para murid langsung membulatkan matanya krna tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh romeo barusan.

"terserah kalian, mau percaya atau tidak, tapi bukti ada didepan mata kalian, kalau kalian tidak percaya coba lihat pertandingan ini" ucap romeo yang membalas dengan tenang, dan semua orang langsung memperhatikan arena, yang tanpa wasit.

.

"kali ini kita akan bertarung sampai puas, dan aku akan mengejutkan seluruh murid FTHS tentang sihir ku" ucap naruto dengan tenang.

"sepertinya kau sudah mengejutkan murid FTHS sampai-sampai mereka tidak bisa bernafas" balas yugito.

"baiklah bagaimana kalau kita mulai, peraturan pertarungannya juga sama, begaimana?" tanya naruto kepada yugito yang ada didepanya. Dan memandang lawannya dengan datar dan tanpa emosi sedikit pun.

"baiklah aku teriama" balas yugito, dan akhirnya mereka mudur dengan melompat kebelakang secara salto. Tapi yugito yang masih diudara, segera membuat sihir. Tercipta lingakarn sihir berwarna biru tua, dengan ukiran kucing api.

"**Haneko no Gokakyou [bola api kucing api]" **dari mulut yugito langsung menyemburkan sebuah bola api berwarna biru yang besar. Beberapa detik kemudian saat bola itu baru keluar dari mulut yugito langsung terpecah menjadi lima dan mengarah ke naruto, dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Naruto yang baru mendarat dengan sempurna dari saltonya segera membuat sihir pertahanan. Tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan naruto berwarna orange, dengan ukiran kepala rubah.

"**Higitsune no Hibarashi [dinding rubah api]" **naruto menyemburkan api berwarna orange dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah dinding yang besar dan menghalangi bola api biru milik yugito yang terpecah menjadi lima.

BLAAARRRR

Ledakan kecil terjadi akibat benturan sihir itu. Terlihat asap dari pasir yang mengumpul diarena dan menyebabkan seluruh penonton tidak bisa melihatnya.

"itu kah sihir naruto" batin natsu dan laxus.

"apa itu sihir naruto-senpai, sepertinya aku belum tentu bisa menahan serngan itu dengan sempurna, sepertinya naruto-senpai sengaja ingin memberi kejutan kepada murid FTHS" batin seluruh murid FTHS, dari penyihir rank-C hingga S.

"akirnya kau menunjukan sihir mu juga naru-kun, aku sudah muak melihat mu dihina terus naru-kun" batin ultear dan meredy hingga senyum paling manis terukir diwajah mereka berdua.

"apa itu sihir naruto-senpai, benar-benar hebat" batin wendy, yang kagum dengan sihir milik naruto.

"apa benar itu sihir naruto, yang selama ini dia sembunyikan" batin lucy, dan beberapa peyihir kelas atas lainnya, yang melihat naruto menahan serangan yugito dengan mudahnya, seakan seperti membalik telapak tangan.

.

Asap yang mengumpul diarena segera menghilang, menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang masih berdiri dengan gagahnya, dan memasukan satu tangannya kedalam sakunya. Dan sesosok perempuan yang juga masih berdiri.

"aku tahu kalau kau itu, salah satu biju slayer naruto" ucap yugito kepada naruto, yang berdiri dengan tanang didepannya, dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"ya aku juga tahu kalau kau juga biju slayer, lebih tepatnya cat slayer, bukan begitu yugito?" balas naruto, lalu mengambil kunai cabang tiga yang ditaruh disaku jaketnya, dan segera melemparnya.

"kau begitu bodoh naruto, aku tidak akan kena oleh serngan seperti itu" batin yugito yang melihat kunai cabang tiga mengarah padanya. Dan dihindari dengan mudah, dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya kenanan, dan kunai cabang tiga milik naruto melewatinya begitu saja.

"apa yang dilakukan naruto itu sangat bodoh" batin seluruh penonton, yang menyaksikan pertandingan barusan, saat naruto melempar sebuah kunai cabang tiga ke yugito.

"kau mau bermai-"

BUAKHH

Naruto langsung muncul dibelakang yugito dengan kilatan berwarna kuning, dan menendang wajah yugito dengan keras, sehingga ucapan yugito terpotong, dan membuat yugito terpental, hingga menabrak dinding arena.

"NARUTO BGAUS TERUS MENGHILANG DAN KALAH KAN DIA"

"NARUTO-SENPAI KAMI TAHU KAU PEYIHIR RANK-D YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN SIHIRNYA DAN HANYA KAU YANG BISA MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI"

"NARUTO-KUN BERJUANGLAH"

Selutruh murid FTHS berteriak-teriak kegirangan saat naruto berhasil menendang wajah yugito dengan kerasnya.

"sial ternyata senjata itu, adalah teleportasi" batin yugitp segera berdiri. "aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia begitu pintar, apa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresinya itu" batin yugito

"sepertinya aku akan serius sekarang" ucap yugito, yang sudah berdiri, dengan sempurna dihadapan naruto.

"memang begitu dari tadi, karna kalau kau tidak serius kau bisa mati ditangan ku" balas naruto dengan dingin, dan menatap yugito dengan tajam.

"kau terlalu sombong naruto" ucap yugito lalu membuat sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan yugito berwarna biru tua dengan ukiran kucing.

"**Haneko no ryuu [naga kucing api]" **yugito menyemburkan sebuah api berwarna biru membentuk sebuah naga, dan mengarah ke naruto dengan begitu cepat.

Naruto yang melihat naga biru mengarah padanya, segera meluruskan tangan kanannya kedepan. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna orange dengan ukiran kepala rubah.

"**Higitsune no Hibarashi [dinding rubah api]" **tercipta dinding api didepan naruto yang besar dan menghalangi naga api berwarna biru yang diseburkan oleh yugito.

BLAARRR

Ledakan terjadi lagi keuda kalinya dalam pertarungan ini. Asap mengumpul diarena. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang dengan kecepatan tinggi terbang dari kumpulan asap itu kelangit. Saat sudah terlihat orang itu menggunakan api berwarna orange dengan bentuk sayap untuk terbang, ke langit.

"lihat disana" tubjuk salah satu murid FTHS yang melihat orang itu ternyata naruto. Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kenaruto. Naruto yang diatas segera membuat sihir.

Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna berwarna orange didepan naruto dengan ukiran kepala rubah. Naruto segera menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menyemburkannya.

"**Higitsune no Houko [raungan rubah api]" **naruto menyemburkan sebuah api berwarna orange dari mulutnya dengan skla yang sangat banyak kearah arena. Api yang disemburkan naruto memenuhi seluruh arena. Saat api milik naruto menghilang menampilkan sesosok yugito yang sudah masih berdiri dan dilindungi oleh perisai api berwarna biru.

"hebat juga kau memanfaatkan situasi naruto" ucap yugito. Naruto segera turun keatanah, dan menonaktifkan sayap apinya. "baiklah bagaiaman kalau kita serius" tambah yugito. Api biru langsung menyelimuti yugito. Yugito segera berlari dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa, dan terus menhajar naruto dengan api birunya.

BUAKGH!BUAKHG!BUKAHFG!BUKAHG!

"kenapa naruto, apa kau tidak bisa menyamai kecepatan ku" ejek yugito yang terus memukul naruto bertubi-tubi, tapi masih bisa di tanhan dan dihindari oleh naruto, dan ada beberapa yang mengenainya.

"NARUTO-SENPAI JANGAN MAU KALAH"

"NARUTO WALAUPUN KAMI DULU MEMBENCI MU, TAPI BERJUANGLAH, INI DEMI FAIRY TAIL"

"NARUTO-SENPAI BERJUANG LAH, NAMA FAIRY TAIL ADA DITANGAN MU"

"NARUTO KAMI SEMUA MENGANDALAKAN MU"

Teriak seluruh para murid FTHS untuk menyemangati naruto yang terus diserngan oleh yugito secara bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

"mana naruto yang tadi sombong sekarang kok tidak berkutik dihadapan ku" ejek yugito yang terus menyerang naruto.

"NARUTO BERJUANGLAH DEMI FAIRY TAIL"

Natsu berteriak untuk menyemangati naruto dan beberapa murid lagi. Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan meneteskan air mata karna terharu. Saat membukanya, matanya bukan lagi biru saffir melainkan mata berwarna merah darah dengan pupil vertical.

BUAKHG!BUAKHG!BUAKG+HG!

Keadalan jadi terbalik, tadi naruto yang terus diserang oleh yugito sekarang naruto yang terus menyerang yugito dengan api berwarna orange dikedua tangannya, yang menyala dengan terangnya dan menyaingi sinar bulan yang ada di langit.

"apa bagaimana mungkin kecepatannya meningkat jauh" batin yugito yang terus menahan serangan naruto.

BUAKHGGG!

Satu pukulan keras menghantam perut yugito, hingga membuat yugito terpental hingga pinggir arena., dan membuat pinggir arena hingga bolong.

"BAGUS NARUTO-SENPAI"

"BAGUS NARUTO, TERUS HAJAR DIA"

Penonton FTHS menjadi ricuh kembali dengan membrikan semangat. Sting yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya mendecih tidak suka.

"sial kalau benar naruto lebih kuat dari yugito, sudah dipastikan kita akan kalah, suata saat nanti akan aku bunuh kau naruto" batin sting yang melihat naruto dengan pandangan kebencian.

.

Naruto yang jauh dari posisi yugito, segera melihat ketempat yugito. Yang dipenuhi oleh asap. Saat asap menghilang menampilkan sosok yugito yang berdiri dan kemampuan sihir yang meningkat.

"aku merasakan kempuan sihir yugito meningkat" batin naruto. Yugito tiba-tiba berlari dalam kecepatan tinggi dan memukul wajah tamoan naruto, dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh api biru.

Naruto menahan serangan yugito dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya. Dan membuat naruto terpental kebelakang, walau hanya beberapa meter, dan tak jauh dari posisi yugito.

"terimalah pembalasn kucing api biru" ucap yugito dengan dingin. Dan langsung berlari keaarah naruto dan akhirnya beradu pukulan.

BUAKHG!BUAKHG!BUAKHG!

Yugito dan naruto saling adu pukulan dengan cepat dan bahkan tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang. Yugito mengayunkan kaki kirinya kewajah naruto. Dan dengan telak mengenai naruto sehingga membuat naruto terpental beberapa meter.

"NARUTO KALAHKAN DIA"

"NARUTO-SENPAI KAU HARUS MENANG"

"NARUTO JANGAN SAMPAI KALAH"

Para penonton mulai menyemangati naruto lagi. Terlihat naruto yang masih berdiri dengan sempurna lalu yugito langsung berlari kearah naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh api biru kewajah naruto. Tapi naruto menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ada apa ini kenapa kecepatan dan kekuatan dia bertambah" batin naruto yang terus menghindari serngan milik yugito, yang mengarah padanya.

"ayo lah naruto, apa ini yang kau sebut pertahanan" ejek yugito yang terus memukul naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh api berwarna biru. Dan yugito meloncat kebelakang naruto dan menedang tengkuk naruto sehingga membuat naruto terlempar.

BUAKHG!BUAKHG!BUAKHG!

Yugito terus memukul naruto dan menendang naruto, tapi naruto berkali-kali menahannya dan menghindarinya, tetap saja ada yang terkena.

"aku sudah lama menunggu ini naruto, aku bertekad ingin melampaui salah satu anak dari biju terkuat sepanjang sejarah, sekarbalah waktunya untuk itu" ucap yugito dengan terus memukul naruto. Dan naruto terpental kebelakang.

"NARUTO"

Teriak seluruh murid FTHS melihat naruto terlempar kebelakang.

"aku akan membalas ini" ucap naruto tiba-tiba berdiri. Kedua tangannya langsung terselimuti oleh api berwarna orange, yang menyala.

"gravity seal 'KAI'." Ucap naruto, lalu tiba-tiba naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan langsung muncul kembali dihadapan yugito, dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang sudah terlapisi oleh api kewajah yugito.

"jangan pernah meremehkan fairy tail, karna kalau kau menjadi lawan fairy tail, berarti kau siap berhadapan dengan shinigami" ucap naruto dengan dingin, dan terus mengayunkan tangannya yang terselimuti oleh api berwarna orange.

BUAKHGG!

Yugito terlepar hingga menabrak dinding arena hingga dinding arena bolong, akibat pukulan naruto yang benar-benar kuat.

"AYO TERUS BEGITU NARUTO"

"KAU HEBAT NARUTO-SENPAI"

Arah pertandingan langsung berubah lagi. Tadi yugito yang memukul naruto berkali-kali, tapi kali ini naruto yang memukul yugito berkali-kali dengan api orange yang menyelimuti kedua tangannya.

"kau benar-benar yang terbaik naruto" ucap yugito yang masih bisa berdiri akibat pukulan naruto. "aku harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan ku, tinju kucing api, bisa membuat orang yang mengenainya pingsan" tambah yugito, tubuh yugito langsung terselimuti oleh api berwarna biru, dengan beberapa bagiannya terdapat warna hitam.

"sihir macama apa itu, tekanannya sungguh luar biasa" ucap beberapa orang murid FTHS melihat kuda-kuda yang dikeluarkan oleh yugito, dan juga beberapa murid FTHS merasakan merinding dengan ini.

"aku tidak suka dengan ini" ucap beberapoa siswa yang melihat itu, tekanan sihir milik yugito meningkat dengan derastis.

Api berwarna biru yang beberapa terdapat warna hitamnya langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuh yugito dari kaki hingga keapala tanpa ada yang terlewati. Murid-murid FTHS merasa merinding dengan sihir yang akan digunakan oleh yugito.

"sekarang terimalah pukulan ku naruto" ucap yugito lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya kearah naruto, dengan membawa api berwarna biru dengan hitam dibeberapa bagian di tangan kanannya yang langsung diayunkan ke ke naruto.

"**Haneko no Tekken [pukulan kucing api]"**

BLAAARRRRR

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek.


End file.
